Unstoppable
by Alex Graham
Summary: As her grief overwhelms her she falls backward and passes out. On this day, Hercule has died. On this day Videl died with him. On this day, the ravens would cry and a new hero would rise.
1. A hero's rise

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter one...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Unstoppable...

A hero's rise...

"Hey you! Cell! How does it feel to be face to face with your doom?" Hercule boasts as he approaches the biological android.

Cell drops his crossed arm position and faces the large afro man. "Pretty dull honestly. You may die now."

Hercules face drops as Cell holds out his right hand at him. "Wha?"

From Cells palm a yellow orb forms and casts a deadly light on the current champs confused face. Without a word, Cell launches the attack at Hercule.

Hercule, not understanding the danger he's in, watches the beam as it nears him. The camera man catches everything from there. The beam consuming Hercules body, Hercules agonizing scream of pain, the few disgusting small remains. The camera man shakes in fear.

Hercule was dead, the world fell silent. Their hopes had died with him. The only man who still seemed to be able to speak now was the announcer.

"It, it's not possible! Ladies and gentlemen it seems out greatest hope for victory has just been blown to bits by this monster!" He drops the microphone to the ground and falls to his knees. "All hope is now lost." He keels over in a sobbing frenzy. Hercules students and promoter turn white. "What chance do we have now?" Caroni asks.

In a darkened room, a young girl watches helplessly. Her eyes glued to the screen and her heart shattering. It starts with a single crystal clear tear from the corner of her deep blue eyes. It glides freely down her face and crashes to the floor. It's soon joined by many more tears as the young girl breaks down.

"Daddy... no..." Her body trembles. "You were all I had... all I had left..." She clenches her small fists and grinds her teeth. She begins to hiccup as she struggles to breath through the sobs. "Daddy... you just can't... be dead." She leans back up wile still on her knees and screams to the heavens. "Come back!" But nobody would hear her, not today.

As her grief overwhelms her she falls backward and passes out. On this day, Hercule has died. On this day Videl died with him. On this day, the ravens would cry and a new hero would rise.

"Finally, that little pest is gone. Time for a real challenge." Cell looks over at the remaining fighters.

Goku snarls at Cell. "You murderous beast! How could you? He wasn't even a threat to you!"

"Your right Goku, he wasn't a threat to me physically. Mentally however, he was killing me. You should be thanking me." Cells lust for death was eating away at Goku but moreover, Gohan was struggling with himself now.

_'How can someone be so heartless? He shouldn't be allowed to go on. I hope my dad makes him suffer for his crimes.'_ Gohan's energy slowly swells but with Goku taking center stage nobody around could notice.

"Cell, your actions will not go unpunished. I'll make sure of it." Goku's voice drops to a deadly low. Even his friends, knowing his rage is aimed at the insect before him, shudder at the seriousness of his tone.

Cell drops into his defensive stance and smiles. "Then come on Goku, show me the real power of a super saiyan."

Goku assumes his offensive stance and sets his angered sights on Cell. His golden aura whips up and ignites around him. The Earth beneath his feet shakes, wind begins to whip around in all directions as he screams with his power up.

The announcer looks up in shock. He quickly grabs his microphone and the camera man focuses in on Cells new challenger. "Ladies and gentlemen! It seems all hope is in fact not lost! This new warrior has taken the ring and is now challenging the evil Cell!"

A crowd of people watch a large T.V. At an intersection. "There's no way this guy can win. Hercule was the best we had."

Goku's power continues to rise. The tremors begin to worsen and rock formations begin to crumble from the relentless shaking. Cell just smiles in satisfaction. _'Yes. That's it Goku!'_

Without warning, Goku vanishes. Cells eye lids rise slightly in surprise. Before he can react, Goku was behind him already snapping his leg out. His boot slams into the center of Cells back sending him flying across the ring. Goku intercepts him on the other side and springs back into Cell with his elbow up and braced with his other arm.

He drives his elbow into Cells gut causing Cell to double over. His saliva spits forth almost in slow motion. Goku pulls his arm back and spins around. With his momentum at his aid, Goku back hands Cell with the back of his fist. He cracks Cell across the jaw and Cell skids back across the hard tile floor.

Goku leaps into the sky and takes aim. He plunges back down with one leg extended. Cell opens his eyes just as Goku's boot eclipses the sky. He rolls left just in time, Goku strikes the floor so hard that he shatters the tile beneath him. He absorbs the missed attack by dropping to a knee.

Goku looks back up at Cell with his same angered expression as Cell eagerly springs back up with of all things, a smile.

"Very Good Goku! I had hoped you would start things off quickly. I will enjoy having some fun before I slaughter you." Cell dashes at Goku.

Goku leaps back but can't escape Cells pursuit. The two clash and exchange a flurry of attacks that can't even be tracked by the eyes of the saiyans below.

"Are you getting this?" The announcer questions.

The camera man stays focused on trying to stay with the sudden direction changes of the two fighters. "Barely!"

The announcer turns back to the battle. "Alright folks! I hope you can see what I'm seeing right now! It looks like everything we once thought we knew was wrong. This is not a trick, it's as real as it gets! This fight is incredible!"

Goku and Cell draw back and unleash a ground breaking straight into each others faces. The resulting concussion wave knocks back the news crew and former students of Hercule. The Z fighter hold their ground although some of them even have to struggle.

Cell and Goku fall back from the impact. Cell quickly and easily recovers wile Goku still falls back, obviously shaken up. "Now your mine!"

Cell goes back on the offensive.

_'Get out of there dad!' _Gohan begins sweating slightly but it's not from worry. There was something else going on with him.

Cell is close now. He reaches out for Goku's leg but when he clamps down all he is left with is an after image. "Ha! Where did you go?" He growls.

A blue light forming above him quickly grabs his attention. When Cell swings his head up he instantly notices Goku hovering above with his hands cupped to his sides.

"Ka-me-ha!" Goku feeds huge amounts of his power into his attack.

Cells face scrunches up in worry. "You can't! You'll destroy the planet!"

Cell wasn't so much worried about the planet as he was his chance to fight everyone else one by one. This was his only chance for fun, after this there would be nothing.

"Me-ha!" Goku vanishes. "Ha!"

Cell is stunned when Goku suddenly vanishes from his sight but he is shocked when Goku re-appears less then a yard behind him. Goku throws his hands forward and launches his attack right into Cells unguarded back.

"Noooo!" Cell yells as his upper body is blown to bits.

Goku lets up on his attack. He falls forward and lands on his hands and knees. Drops of sweat rain down from his face as he tries to catch his breath. In front of him lays the body of the once mighty Cell.

Recovering from the surging attack, the cameraman and the announcer shake their heads to try and clear them a little. When the announcer has his bearings again he swings his head left and right in search of Cell and the warrior he was battling with. The second he locates them his eyes nearly pop from his head.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen! It looks as if we have a winner! Cell has somehow been blown in half!" He cheers.

The camera man manages to get a good shot of the scene, Goku hunched over in pure exhaustion with Cells twitching form in front of him. Suddenly, the camera man notices something strange and zooms in. Cells lower body wasn't twitching it was...

Goku snaps his head up. _'N-no way! How could he have survived that!'_

"He did it!" Yamcha cheers.

Vegeta growls angrily. "No he didn't! That insect is still alive somehow!"

Piccolo leans forward slightly as he yells to Goku. "He has my regenerative cells Goku! He's still alive! Run!"

But it was to late. Cells lower half slowly floats back up and lands on it's feet. The gaping wound begins to pulse and swell. Goku can hardly believe his eyes and neither can the announcer.

"I don't believe it! Cell's body just got up and seems to be... expanding?"

"Daddy! Get away from there!" Gohan fearfully screams.

Cells body shoots out and once again becomes whole. Goku is to stunned to even stand back up. Cell towers over him with a sadistic grin. "On your knees where you belong I see." He frowns. "That was a dirty trick by the way." Cell brings his leg back and snaps it back up.

He catches Goku under his chin and flips Goku back. Cell leaps up and sends out an invisible wave of energy that slams into Goku. The energy hits Goku like a semi and slams him into the ground. Cell lands next to Goku still smiling sadisticlly. "This was fun Goku. But it's time to end this little game."

Goku can only watch as Cell forms an orb in his hand that is aimed at Goku's chest. Cell suddenly stops his action and scans the area as if a spooked animal. "What was that? I know I just sensed a spike in someones energy!"

Cell looks over at the tensed Z fighters. He could feel all of their powers rising but he couldn't tell who's power it was that shot up for a split second. He looks each one in their face but instead of finding who it was who's power is was that spiked he notices something else. "Where is android sixteen?"

A huge strong pair of arms wrap around Cells body and squeeze. Cells face twists around to shock. "Android sixteen! What the Hell are you doing?"

Android sixteen pulls back and lifts Cell off of the ground and lifts off into the air. "I'm going to kill you Cell! I still have a bomb inside of my body, it will be more then enough to defeat you!"

Goku quickly gets up and watches helplessly as the android once meant to kill him now plays his part at saving him and the world.

"Cell couldn't track his movements! He just might do it!" Trunks yells excitedly.

Tien comments as well. "What I'd like to know is what got Cells attention on us."

Gohan's fists were trembling as he watches sixteen rise higher and higher into the sky with Cell struggling in his iron grip. "Let go of me you lousy tin can!"

Sixteens body starts to glow brighter and brighter. The announcer does his best to try and explain the events that the viewers around the globe were watching but with each new event taking place his explanations do more confusion then anything.

Sixteen shuts his eyes tightly the moment before he detonates. Cell screams along with sixteen as the gentle android explodes in the sky along with Cell. Everyone below is forced to shield themselves from the shock wave of the massive blast. As the sky clears up it was obvious, nothing was left of ether of the androids.

Krillin falls to his knees. "No, he didn't have to die like that..." His friendly bond with the artificial human made Krillin sick when he watched sixteen sacrifice himself like that. "It's my fault. I should have just destroyed eighteen when I had the chance!"

Vegeta smirks. "Who cares. With Cell out of the way now I can focus on surpassing Kakarot again."

_'Sixteen... no...'_ Gohan was still angered about the loss but the sight of his father floating over was bringing him some comfort despite the remorseful expression on Goku's face.

Goku lands with everyone and drops immediately to a knee. Trunks is at his side in no time along with Gohan. "Goku!" Trunks grabs onto Goku. "Father!" Gohan helps him into a seated position.

"It's alright everyone, I'm just winded." His voice was sad. He didn't want victory to come at such a cost. He would have preferred it be him that was killed. He stands back up and looks over at the horizon. _'I'm sorry, sixteen.'_

The moment of relief and pain come to a sudden halt. From the sky a massive gusting surge of winds whip around. Everyone looks up in horror, the power was unbelievable to them. A beam of light tears through the air, right for Goku.

"Look out!" Trunks yells as he rams into Goku to knock him out of the beams path. Unfortunately for Trunks, he cannot escape the beam in time. Gohan can't believe his eyes wile Vegeta can only watch as his son takes the full force of the beam and it explodes out of his back. Trunks lands on the ground, dead. His blood still pouring out.

_'Trunks... my son...'_

Laughter brings everyone's attention back to the sky. The humans pale at the sight wile Piccolo trembles in fear. Cell had returned.

"This is to rich! And here I thought I couldn't get any stronger!" Cell laughs in amusement.

Goku gets back up from being pushed out of the way. He looks over to Trunks and instantly feels a wave of remorse wash over him._ 'Trunks, no!'_ He turns to Cell angrily.

Gohan was doing everything he could not to explode right now. Even with his friends and family getting hurt and killed he still represses his urge to rip Cell apart. At this point though, he was now trying to figure out why. He knows he doesn't want to explode for the fear that if he does then he may do more harm then good.

But another glance at Trunks bloody body laying coldly on the ground was making him think differently. _'What should I do?'_

Goku wasn't about to sit back and let this happen. He powers back up to his current max despite it not being near where he was before and Cells power having grown substantially. He could feel Vegeta about to blow. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped that would be enough to win.

"Still have some fight left in you Goku? Fine by me. Now that I know that all I need is for just one cell to survive I no longer need to worry anymore."

"Dammit Cell! I'll make sure every last scrap of you is wiped out!" Vegeta roars as he explodes with power and rushes at Cell.

Goku follows behind. '_Now's my chance!'_

Gohan starts to join in but hangs back again. _'No, I would only get in the way. I don't have enough power for this.'_

"Final flash!"

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

Vegeta and Goku fire with everything they have. Cell just smiles and cups his hands back. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" He launches his own beam to meet with theirs. The moment Cells beam impacts with Goku's and Vegeta's it begins pushing theirs back. The two saiyans dip their chins as they force as much power as they can into their attacks.

"Perfect! Keep on trying!" Cell feeds more power into his blast and it quickly overwhelms Goku and Vegeta's attacks. Forced to abandon their efforts, Goku and Vegeta split separate ways.

"Dammit Cell!" Vegeta curses.

Goku lands back with everyone else. When he looks back up to where Cell was he becomes confused. "Darn it! Where did he go?"

A slight change in the wind alerts him just a fraction of a second to late. "Loose something Goku?"

What happens next only takes a second but for Gohan it was hours. His young eyes well with tears at the sight. Tears of pain, tears of sorrow... tears of rage.

Goku can't even turn to face him. He screams in pure pain as Cell stabs through his back and through his chest. His blood drains down freely as his life slowly leaves him once again. Everyone else around are ether to shocked or to frightened to act at first. Everyone, except for Gohan.

Cell chuckles as Goku's warm sticky blood drips from his hand as he pulls it free and pushes Goku's body down like trash. "I am invincible!"

Vegeta hovers close by. His face falls in disbelief. "He... He can't be beaten..."

Cell laughs insanely. His strongest opponent lay dead at his feet. His laughter ends swiftly when the power he had felt before suddenly makes itself known again. "What?"

Gohan arches back and screams as if being burned alive. "Daddy!" His golden aura swirls around him like a tornado. Another burst of power blasts from within him. "You killed him! Why?"

His gut wrenching cries of loss did little to effect Cells dark heart but the tremendous powers escaping him were striking fear in him. "Where did you get this power from!"

Piccolo quickly turns to everyone. "Grab Trunks and Goku and get away from here now!" He yells.

Without a word, Tien grabs Trunks wile Krillin and Yamcha grab Goku. They fly as quickly as they can away from the turmoil taking place.

Gohan straightens out his body and faces Cell. His hair was pointier, his muscles slightly larger, his eyes sharper but his aura now had sparks all around it. His power had finally awakened, his sights were now set on Cell.

Cell backs away nervously. "How did you get so strong?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: And so another one begins. These three stories should keep me pretty busy. If your wondering, yes I slightly rushed this along. It's really just a slight change of what happened already but the important part was where Hercule dies. It wasn't because I dislike him, it actually plays a big part. This story, to my knowledge, hasn't been attempted like this yet but if it has then let me know.

You'll see the major changes I've made in the next few chapters but for now I hope this one is a decent stage setter. If your wondering why I didn't involve everyone more, it's just freaking hard to do! Anyways, I'm off to work on my other stories and my book some. Enjoy!)


	2. The beginning

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Two...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Unstoppable...

The beginning...

Her eyes twitch ever so slightly. She sits up and blinks her eyes open. She had hoped it was all just a bad dream. A nightmare she would wake from and find comfort in her fathers loving embrace. A flashing from her T.V. Awakens her to the reality that it was no dream, her father really had died.

Videl could feel her tears breaching again and she didn't care. She was weak, nauseated and in denial as she crawls back up to her T.V. To see why she and the planet was still around. If it was possible, she paled even more.

It was unreal that they would even broadcast such a thing all over the world. The carnage of it all. Bodies strung about with the remaining contestants in absolute terror. The worst part of it all was the fact that the monster that had so coldly murdered her father was still there. Elbow deep in one of the strange fighters that was there to stand up to this threat.

It seemed as if nobody could defeat this monster. Her greatest regret now was that she was to weak to help out in any way. That's when she made up her mind silently. If somehow a miracle were to happen, she would never be useless again.

A blinding bright golden flash fills the screen of her T.V. Videl watches closely for the source of it but just as the picture begins to return, it's cut off. Videl was sure she saw it though, just before the picture went out.

_'That boy...'_

Gohan's energy was pouring out in waves, his overwhelming desire to protect his friends and family and deep regret in not acting sooner was fueling power he never knew existed. With his fathers lifeless body being carried away and his friends all retreating far away he was free to take out his anger on the only creature worthy of his rage.

Cell.

As the monster steps back involuntarily Gohan's power surges once again as if it has a mind of it's own and takes pleasure in Cells fear. The surge of power lets a tidal wave of wind fan out in all directions. The near by news crew is blown back by the gusting winds. A flying rock zips by and cracks into the camera effectively disabling it.

"How did you get so strong?" Cell nervously asks.

Gohan takes a step toward him. "Because of you bastard! You killed my father!"

Cell resists his instincts to flee, no doubt a result of the cell he possessed from Vegeta. Instead he forces himself into a composed state and squares himself off to Gohan.

"Don't think that just because you have gained some strength that you can beat me boy. Any damage you cause me will be repaired before you can even catch your breath." His own words reassure him.

Gohan holds his deadly gaze. "Wrong. The more you regenerate the more I can make you suffer!"

"Why you little!" Cell pulls his arm up and drives it down on top of Gohan. Instead of crushing the demi saiyans head in, he ends up elbow deep in the ground. Cell snarls at his humiliation as he slowly raises his head. His eyes narrowed and his teeth tightly clenched. "You. Are. Nothing!"

Gohan had skipped back just a few feet. The distance was still the same now as it was before Cell attacked him. He doesn't even try to avoid Cells next attack. Cell yanks his arm free from the ground, pulling up chunks of dirt and rock with it and holds it palm out at Gohan. He fires a large powerful yellow blast that swallows Gohan's entire frame.

"Gohan!" Piccolo gruffly yells out in fear of his first friends demise.

Cell chuckles believing he had eradicated Gohan. With a curtain of dust blocking his sight he had no reason to believe Gohan could survive the attack. Without warning, Gohan darts out from the dust and catches Cell by surprise.

Gohan drives his fist into Cells stomach up past his wrist. Cells soft exposed stomach gives little resistance to the ferocity of the blow. All air in cells lungs is blown out as he doubles over. He grabs onto Gohan's shoulders to keep from falling completely over. His green blood drips together with saliva from his mouth and nose.

Gohan flips back and slams his heel into Cells chin next. Cell flips back with Gohan however he was flipping back in pain. He lands hard on his winged back and bounces wile Gohan lands on his feet. The second his feet touch down he launches into the air.

Cell winces and coughs as pain shoots through his body. He had been blown into nothing but scraps, blown in half and beaten before but there was something about these blows that were doing something new to him. His whole body felt like it was being constricted now. The internal damage was more then he had ever received with his body still in tact.

Cell opens his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of Gohan as he uses his momentum to force his foot down into Cells chest. Cell tries to yell again but the sheer force was robbing him of that luxury. The best he was able to give now was a strained wheeze. Gohan could feel his lips pull back into a smirk.

"How does this feel Cell?" Gohan brings his foot back up and stomps down again. This time, Cell is able to yell with green blood oozing out. Gohan smiles a bit wider as he rubs his foot into Cells body. Cells blood begins seeping out from under Gohan's foot. He pulls his foot back and looses his smile.

_'Daddy... If only I would have acted sooner...'_

As a memory of his father with that big goofy grin flashes through his mind Gohan can't help but feel a small amount of self loathing. No matter, he was taking some pleasure in squishing the insect before him.

Cell weakly holds his hand up and clings to Gohan's leg. Gohan glares at the bug with hatred flowing in his veins. "M-mercy..." Cell coughs out.

Gohan bares his teeth and growls deeply. "Mercy? Where was the mercy for my father? Or Trunks? Or all of those innocent people you slaughtered?" His fists shake.

"It wasn't.. wasn't my fault... I-I was cr-created for it. Please...I...I'm S-sorry."

Gohan yanks his leg away from Cell. "Take your apologies to the after life Cell." Cells face falls as Gohan brings his leg back and kicks Cell across the wastelands where he collides with the remnants of a rock formation. Upon his impact the formation crumbles on top of him.

Gohan stands by and waits. He could still feel Cell's life force. The fight hadn't ended yet.

"My gosh... look at him go." Tien was stunned along with everyone else.

Yamcha trembles involuntarily. "He-he's acting like a..."

Vegeta lands just behind them all with his arms crossed. "Like a saiyan."

Everyone with the exception of Piccolo turns and looks at Vegeta as if to say what do you mean? Vegeta answers their unasked questions. "The boy has transformed more then just his appearance and power. His heart now yearns for battle and thirsts for revenge."

Piccolo growls. "Then what does that mean for us? After Cell, will he turn on us? I've never once seen him act so brutal before."

"He will not. It's Cells blood he thirsts for. Not ours." Vegeta's tone was almost bland. He glances over at his sons body and feels a wave of burning wash over him. _'I hope you make that disgusting creature burn.'_

The grave of rocks had settled now with no outward signs of movement but Gohan wasn't dumb. He could easily feel Cells power rising again. A single rocks falls loose and bounces down. Moments later, the pile of rocks explodes sending dirt, sand and rocks speeding in all directions.

The news crew and others with them duck behind a deep seated boulder for protection.

Cell lets up on his explosive re entrance and sets his angered sights back on Gohan. "You! I will rip your head off!"

Gohan drops into his stance with one modification. He holds one hand out with the palm up. He smirks when he flexes his fingers several times to taunt Cell.

Cell growls at the arrogant taunt. With a yell of rage he charges his power to it's max and blasts off at Gohan. The second he's within range he shoots out his knee only to have it checked by the demi saiyan before him. Fueled by anger Cell launches flurry after flurry of attack but each blow is ether blocked, dodged or deflected with the greatest of ease.

"Look at him, he looks almost bored." Krillin admires.

Cell brings his fist back for a hay maker and hollers as he pushes it out with as much might as he can muster. He finally makes contact with Gohan but not where he had desired. Cells face drops in disbelief. Gohan had blocked the blow, with one finger.

Cell pulls his fist back and stumbles. "Y-your a monster!"

"A monster?" Gohan grins in satisfaction. "How many innocent people have you heard call you that?"

Cell doesn't respond with any words, he only cowers in fear as Gohan advances on him like a hungry wolf. Cell shoves himself backward a few feet and then he scrambles to his feet and takes flight. The Cells from Frieza and Vegeta may have been urging him to stay but the instinct for self preservation was taking control now.

"He's getting away!" Krillin yells.

"He will not get far. You watch." Vegeta almost sounds excited. In a way, he was.

As Cell gets farther and farther away the sense of safety begins to creep in as he glances back and sees no trail following behind him. He never sees it coming. He slams into something so hard that he folds over with his eyes bulging.

Gohan watches Cell flee in amusement. Once Cell is a good distance away he makes his devastating move. He slowly lifts into the air at first. Then he scrunches up as he forces energy behind him. When he releases the energy he had forced behind him he shoots off like a jet.

His velocity is so great that he rips the ground beneath him. Gohan maneuvers around so that he can intercept Cell. He quickly passes him by and swings around. With his velocity and Cells momentum he would soon end the biological android.

The second Cell turns back he is met with Gohan's knee to his sternum. Cell hits so hard that his sternum shatters like glass. Gohan pries his knee from Cell and whips his elbow down across the back of Cells head. Cell plummets in an uncontrollable spin to the Earth. If the pain and humiliation wasn't bad enough for Cell the intense nausea was making everything worse.

Gohan halts his attacks at Cells strange behavior.

Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin hurry over to watch the battle unfold wile Yamcha and Tien hang back with Goku and Trunks. The sudden drop in Cells ki stuns them. They fly faster to see what Gohan had done and why Cells ki was dropping so rapidly.

Cell was stumbling around with his hands over his mouth. His blood and saliva was flowing freely. He begins dry heaving and clutching his sides in pain. "What have... you done to me...?"

"Cell wont be around much longer. Whatever Gohan did is causing him to loose the bulk of his power." Piccolo informs to his silent audience.

As Cell dry heaves more violently his throat swells. Then, the last thing even Gohan expected to witness happened. Cell vomits an android. Krillin nearly jumps for joy at the sight.

"I don't believe it! Android Eighteen!" He cheers.

Sure enough, there on the ground, covered in blood and spit lay the beautiful android. Her blond hair matted with disgusting clumps of Cells own vomit and her cloths stained with blood and yet to Krillin she had never looked so beautiful before. He had to use a great deal of self restraint to keep from flying down there and pulling here as far away from Cell as he could.

Gohan was more then amused now, he was satisfied. Cell was regressing back to his second form which wasn't even a challenge for Vegeta. Cell reaches down and grabs Eighteens face. He couldn't see his regression himself but he could feel it. The power he once had was slipping. He knew it now. His fight was over.

Gohan walks up to Cells cowering figure. "Ready to die Cell?"

Cell stands up abruptly. "Ha! No! I-I'm defenseless now... Spare me please!"

"Funny, Trunks mentioned Frieza's father said something just like this before he died. That's just like your kind. When your in control you don't care about anything! But when the tables are turned you want a second chance or forgiveness! Not today Cell! Burn in Hell!" Gohan's words strike Cell with a fear he had never felt before.

Once again, Cell attempts to flee but it's already to late. Gohan cups his hands to his sides and a bright blue light forms. "Kamehame..." He feeds more power into the blast, more then enough to kill Cell ten times over. The light grows in his palms. Cell screams in fear, he can feel he energy behind him.

"Ha!" Gohan throws his arms out and launches a massive blast at Cell. The wave of energy quickly catches up to Cell and engulfs him. Cells screams of burning pain echo in the valley as every trace of his being is burned away by the massive wave of energy.

The nightmare was over. Cell was gone, for good.

Gohan looks into the void where Cell once was with a frown. He may have killed Cell but Cell had killed his father and friend. Even though he knew they could be brought back it still wouldn't change those memories he would always carry of his fathers face when he died.

"Gohan!" Krillin ecstaticlly yells as he flies over to Gohan.

Before he reaches Gohan though Gohan's eyes slowly close, he falls to his base form as he falls to his knees and then on his face. Krillin lands next to him. "Gohan?" His voice full of worry.

He shakes his shoulders franticly. "Gohan! Get up! Whats wrong!"

"He is fine you idiot." Vegeta insults and informs.

Piccolo lands next and steps over to Gohan. "He's right. Gohan's going to be fine. The strain of that level of power just exhausted him. He just needs some rest."

Krillin glances back down to Gohan with a mild feeling of relief when someone else grabs his attention. He turns to her. "Eighteen!" He abandons Gohan's side and hurries over to her. The moment he gets to her he smiles widely. "Shes still alive!"

Vegeta angrily glares at him. "So kill it already!"

"But... she doesn't need to die. Shes not even a real threat any more!" Krillin tries to reason.

"You truly are weak! Do what you want with her." Vegeta turns and flies off, still feeling shamed at his weakness and inability to defeat Cell himself. _'I will never be humiliated like that again... Kakarot... I will still surpass you and your pathetic son.'_

With an added burst of speed, Vegeta quickly disappears into the horizon.

Piccolo scoops up Gohan gently and turns back to Krillin. "We should go get the others and go back to the lookout."

Without waiting for a response, Piccolo takes flight. Krillin picks up Eighteen bridal style and takes off.

DBZ

Back at the sight where the main bulk of the battle with Cell raged the news crew and Hercules students begin coming out of hiding. The reporter searches the area. "Hey, where did everyone go? Wheres Cell?"

"Hey, look over there!" The camera man points off to the side where Tien and Yamcha were still standing with Goku and Trunks side by side.

The reporter looks around and notices his wireless microphone close by. He quickly picks it up and inspects it. "It still works!" He cheers.

"Are you sure?" The camera man asks.

"The lights still on, it must not have been damaged during those freaky winds." He turns back to Yamcha and Tien. "I'm going to see if those guys over there know whats been going on."

He hurries over to them with the camera man and others still trying to pull themselves together. When he gets closer to Tien and Yamcha they turn to face him curiously.

"Hey! You two!"

"Is he talking to us?" Yamcha asks.

Tien stares blankly at the man. "I think so. You better handle this guy Yamcha, your better at it."

"Thanks, I guess."

When the reporter finally arrives over to Yamcha and Tien he hunches over to catch his breath. "Can you... tell us all... what is happening...?"

He holds his mic out. Yamcha steps up and clears his throat. "Yeah, for everyone that wants to know, Cell is dead, his energy was wiped out just a little wile ago."

The reporter catches his breath and looks up in a mixture of excitement and confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Our young friend saved the world today. His father gave his life along with another dear friend for us all." Yamcha looks up and notices Piccolo and Krillin flying over to them. He smiles.

Without another word Yamcha turns around and walks over to Trunks body and gently scoops him up. The reporter fights back the urge to vomit and chokes when he speaks again. "Where are you going?"

Tien answers this time. "To bring our friends back."

Before the reporter can ask whet he meant, Tien and Yamcha fly off and meet with Piccolo and Krillin in the air. The reporter starts in awe as they defy gravity just like he had been watching everyone do all day. When they all fly off to an unknown location the reporter brings his microphone back to his face.

"There you have it folks. You can all rest easy now. Thanks to the heroic efforts of those brave fighters and our own champ." He continues to inform the world as best as he can of the events he had witnessed that day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(A/N: Alright, now that all of that's pretty much done I can move on with the actual story. I forgot to mention before that little things like Hercule being brought back and all will be explained as the story goes on. This is going to be very different from what you all may be used to but it's not going to be in a bad way. The next chapter will finish off the whole Cell Saga and move into the next phase. Enjoy and tell me what your thoughts are.

Just so everyone knows, Legendary has a new chapter done. I just need to edit it.)


	3. Hero's

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Three...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Unstoppable

Hero's...

His heart was pounding as he raced down the street. Every so often he would tun to see if she was still there but even when he would see no sign of her he could still feel her there. It kept his feet moving faster then he thought he was capable of.

He turns the corner and freezes in place. His face drains of all color, his sweat drenched muscle shirt clings to his chest with each deep labored breath. He tries to scream but all he can manage is several grunts as he backs away.

"Are you done running yet?" She coldly asks.

His response comes in the form of a stumbling back step and fearful run once again. She watches him flee with the slightest of amusement.

As the man continues to run he can feel his muscles begin to weaken. He had to stop now but he couldn't stay in the open where she could find him. He runs a little farther although by now he was slowing down. Just up ahead he spots a place to hide. A dark ally.

With renewed hope and the promise of concealment he runs just a bit faster. He ducks in the ally as quickly as he can and the second he's covered by the darkness he stops and leans over with his hands on his knees. Drops of sweat drip down his face and crash onto the ground. He almost smiles at his escape.

"Done running already?" Her voice was low but to him it was like a blow horn.

He yells as he falls on his butt and pushes himself franticly against the concrete wall behind him in fear. "P-please! Don't hurt me! I promise I won't ever do anything bad again just please don't hurt me." He cries.

The woman glares down at him. "Just like a broken record. Your all the same." She harshly states.

A gust of wind whips through the ally and tosses her black hair around wildly. Her blue eyes pierce down at the frightened man cowering beneath her. As she reaches out to him he presses himself even tighter against the wall. "No, no NO!" His voice echos down the cold dark ally then suddenly goes silent. In a flash the spot where he and the woman once were suddenly becomes nothing but a vacant spot.

In the sky a silhouette flashes against the moon. Tonight, another criminal committed his last crime. At least for a wile anyway.

As the sun rises and casts it's warming rays through the bedroom window onto a bed, it's occupant rolls away from it and groans.

Knock, knock.

"Videl? Videl, I know your in there. Open up already! Your going to be late!" A female voice yells through the door.

The lump in the bed tosses and turns again before kicking the covers off. The light from outside causes her to squint and rub her eyes. Videl yawns as she sits up and looks over at her clock.

Another series of frantic knocks. "Videl! Are you even awake? Don't make me pick the damn lock again!"

Before the blonde girl can make good on her threat of picking the lock the door knob turns and the door opens. "Erasa I'm up. I'm just exhausted is all." Videl tiredly exclaims before taking another deep yawn.

Erasa steps into Videls room. "Maybe if you weren't always flying around the city so late looking for all of the rats around here you wouldn't be so tired all of the time." She lectures.

Videl plops down in her chair and looks at her reflection in her vanity mirror. Between the dark circles under her eyes and the mess her hair was in she knew her day was already doomed. Reaching for her hair brush she responds to Erasa. "You know I can't do that Erasa. I ow it to this city."

Erasa pulls Videls closet open and begins searching for something suitable for Videl to wear for the day. "Are you sure it's the city? Or is Raven just trying to keep up with the dark fighter?" She comments jokingly.

Videl strokes her brush through her long hair and winces as she struggles with some of the knots. "For the last time Erasa I'm not in competition with him. Jeez he's been fighting crime in this city for a year now and I've never even seen him once."

Erasa pulls out a red tight dress and looks it over once before quickly putting it back. "Still, I know how you are Vi. You always have to be the best at everything."

Videl sets her brush down and turns to Erasa with a grin. "That's not true Erasa. I'll never be as good as you at shopping or doing make up."

Erasa pulls out a suitable looking outfit and grins victoriously as she swings around to Videl. "You got a point there gal. Now here." She tosses the outfit to Videl. "Put that on, it'll look great on you."

Videl looks down at the garments. "Time to play dress up already?" She kids.

Erasa walks out of the room and looks over her shoulder. "With that on you'll be sure to turn some heads gal." She giggles then quickly closes the door before Videl can throw her hair brush at her again.

Erasa hurries down the stairs and begins making her way out of the house. She passes by many pictures of Videls father, Hercule Satan, the hero who stood up to the monster Cell and died with honor. It had been many years since that day and there were still many questions still left open about the events of that day but those were all questions that were slowly being pushed further and further back.

Videl had grown into a woman since that day. She had graduated high school and become the new world martial arts tournament champion. She had become an icon for the city that was named after her and her father. Erasa once couldn't believe the twists and turns their lives had taken since the Cell games.

Now she could more then believe it. Almost every night she would turn off her lights and lay down for bed knowing that her best friend was out in the city somewhere fighting the nasties then wake up the following morning to drag that same friend out of bed so she could keep her appointments.

As Erasa makes it downstairs she glances down at the morning paper brought in by one of the house keepers. The headlines cause her to stop dead in her tracks. With the speed of a woman in shock she snatches up the paper and stares at the front page.

"No way." She whispers.

Back up in her room Videl was still fighting with her hair. Her only bit of joy was that the brushing was almost finished. "Videl!" Erasa shrieks as she takes the stairs two at a time despite her heels. Videl nearly falls out of her chair as Erasa bursts back into Videls room. Videl begins yelling.

"Erasa! How many times do I have to tell you not to randomly yell like that!" She scolds.

Erasa all but ignores her and tosses the paper at Videl. "You have got to read this!"

Videl hesitantly grabs the news paper and scans through it. "Hold on, what?" She slants her eyes. "I-I don't believe it!"

"I know! He's gorgeous!" Erasa says in a dream like state.

The paper reads. "Shadow no more." And the picture clearly depicts a young man with spiky hair and an angled dark mask over his face wearing an all black body suit. The picture was taken with him in mid landing just before taking out a couple low life's.

Videl couldn't believe her eyes. _'So, this is the dark fighter?'_ She does a quick scan through the article before setting the paper back down and looking up at Erasa. "I'll read through this later. Right now I've got to finish getting ready for that social gathering you and Sharpener are forcing me to."

Erasa frowns. "Hey it's not my fault your such a celebrity and all."

Videl waves her off. "Actually, it is. If it wasn't for you two I never would have fought in the worlds martial arts tournament, twice."

Erasa smirks as she starts heading back out of Videls room. "Well we may have been the ones to make you go but you were the one fighting, and winning."

Erasa leaves the room. The door clicks behind her and she steps back off to head out of the house. With Videl finally up and about she could focus on getting herself ready. After all, Videl wasn't the only one who had to look good for tonight. There were going to be plenty of single men around and she had a mission to leave with one.

Alone in her room Videl picks the paper back up and looks at the picture one more time. Something about the man, this dark fighter as the people called him, seemed familiar. She felt like she had seen him before but couldn't figure out from where.

"Gohan! Wake up!" A young boy just barley eleven years old excitedly yells as he bursts into the room.

Years ago this action would have caused Gohan to leap from his bed with his hands brought up defensively but now he was so used to it that it barley even woke him up. Sitting up slowly with a massive yawn Gohan looks down at his little brother. "Good morning to you to Goten. Whats up?"

Goten quickly tosses the morning paper onto his brothers lap. "Check it out! Your on the front page!"

"Huh?" Gohan picks up the paper and opens it. A few seconds pass by before he folds it up and tosses it back to Goten. "Looks like they finally managed to get a decent picture. I was wondering how long it would take."

"You mean, you don't care?" Goten places the paper under his arm.

Gohan stretches again. "Nah, as far as they all know Gohan and the dark fighter are still two totally different people." Gohan glances over at his clock. "Oh crap! I gotta get up!" He quickly leaps out of bed throwing his sheets off.

Goten pulls his brothers sheets off of his head and tilts his head to the side. "Whats the rush?"

Gohan pulls open his dresser and starts pulling out cloths. "I have to be at some social event in an hour. Bulma said she wanted me to go there as a representative for Capsule Corps."

"It sounds boring if you ask me." Goten turns and heads out of the room. "I'm going back to moms now! I'll see you later Gohan!" Goten calls out as he makes his departure.

As Gohan moves at a frantic pace to get ready he can't help but think about the news paper. He never even noticed anybody there with a camera. Then again, he wasn't exactly looking ether. He was more focused on the three murderers then anything.

The previous night...

Flashing lights light up what was a dimly lit street. Police and paramedics race around like ants each with a separate task. On the front lawn of an abandoned home lay two figures under bloodstained sheets. Sitting out of eye sight of the bodies with two deputies was a single child no older then eight.

She was holding her knees to her chest with tears streaming down her blood smeared face. She was the only eye witness to the murder. The daughter of the two bodies under the sheets. The deputies around her could only shake their heads sympatheticly.

None were aware of the man in the untouched shadows listening in as the deputies go over what little the girl had given them between sobs. "Poor girl, she was right there when they were stabbed."

"All this for a damn purse and wallet. Sick freaks, I bet they enjoyed watching the girl shake her parents after they died." The deputies was clearly angry.

The female deputy glances over at the girl. "Was she able to give us anything to go on?"

"Barley. All she said was there were three of them and that they were in some old red truck." He lifts his arm up to waist level and points. "Apparently they took off in that direction, we just sent a couple units out there but I doubt they'll catch em in time."

With a gusting sound the man in the shadows leaps into the air and takes off in the direction of the killers. His sudden departure startles the deputies. "Whoa! What the Hell was that?" The male deputy yells.

Driving down the road well over the speed limit, the three killers were still grinning at their prize. Bottles of liquor litter the floor of the back seat as they chug and down every drop they have. "Woo boy! Look at all that money boys!" The driver yells.

The passenger in the back seat takes a swig of his drink and makes a sour face as the liquid burns down his throat. He brings his arm up and wipes away the spillage messily. "Did you hear how that broad squealed when I gutted her! It was priceless!" He laughs with each word.

"Those stupid pigs are probably just getting around to looking for us I bet. This was just to easy." The man riding shotgun yells as he hangs half way out of the window like a dog.

Right now between the adrenalin and the alcohol the three men were feeling indestructible. Their cloths were stained with the blood of two innocent people and yet the three of them couldn't stop smiling.

With a sudden violent jerking the truck swerves to the right, the tires screech loudly, empty and full bottles of liquor get tossed around and spill everywhere as the truck jerks. The driver fearfully screams as he pulls the wheel back left but when he does he does so to hard. The truck goes on two wheels and skids.

The truck comes to a crashing stop when it slams into a light pole sideways. The right side of the truck caves in on impact. Luckily for the two men in the truck, they were smart enough to wear their seat belts. However, the third man wasn't so smart.

Rubbing his head and wincing from the whiplash the driver looks over to where the man riding shotgun was. "Oh crap! He flew out!"

The one in the backseat leans back up after vomiting. "Oh man. What the Hell just happened?" He asks weakly.

The driver quickly unbuckles his belt. "Johnny fell out! That's what! C'mon, we gotta go get em!"

A young couple just down the street hears the screeching tires and crashing and immediately run to see what had happened. The second they get close they freeze. The young woman's eyes light up. "It's the dark fighter." She says flirtatiously.

Her boyfriend glares at her momentarily and shakes his head. "Ugh! Yeah, I'm not standing right here! Grab your camera and take a picture!" His frustration was unmistakeable.

"Oh right!" The girls says as she digs her camera from her purse.

As the driver and passenger stagger out of the wrecked truck they start to hurry down the street. They make it all of three steps before something crashes into the bed of their truck. The sudden noise scares the men half to death. They swing around quickly more as a reaction then anything.

"What was that?" The driver asks out loud almost hoping not to receive and answer.

He and his partner nervously tip toe back to their truck. Whatever was left of their drunken buzz was already gone by now. When they look into the trunk they nearly fall over. "Where did he come from?" The driver yells.

"Is... is he alive?" The other one asks.

"He is, for now." A deep voice announces from just above.

The two murderers seem to pale at the sound of the voice. They didn't need to look up to know who it belonged to, they already knew who it was.

As if savoring the frightened expressions on the faces of the two killers, the dark fighter slowly descends just in front f them. His black body suit and black angular mask gave him a very menacing appearance even to those who he fought to protect.

As he descends a few flashes light up a short distance away but he was to focused to notice or care. All he could see right now was the look on that little girls face. Her twisted frown and bloodshot eyes. He could still hear her pitiful whimpers. These men didn't deserve to live but that wasn't for him to decide.

The two men had no idea what to do. As far as they knew nobody had ever gotten away from the dark fighter nor has anyone ever beaten him in a fight. As the dark fighter touches down the men make their choices. The driver decides to fight wile the passenger decides to run.

"Take this!" The driver screams as he lunges at the dark fighter with his bloody knife.

At the same moment his accomplice takes his chance and runs. "I'm outta here!"

The dark fighter slants his eyes as the man lunges at him. Faster then the untrained human eye can see he side steps. His loose fitting dark cloths ruffle with his movement. He watches with amusement as the killer falls right past him and successfully stabs his truck. The knife breaks on impact.

As the man rams into his own vehicle with a loud thud he yells out from both the shock of not hitting the dark fighter and the pain of hitting the truck so hard. He staggers to the side then uses the truck to keep his balance. Blood now drips from his knife wielding hand and his head where he hit the truck.

Ignoring the stinging pains of both wounds he looks over his shoulder at the dark fighter and his blood instantly turns to ice. "Oh jeez! It's true then! You really aren't human are you?" He fearfully asks.

The dark fighter reaches out and grabs him by his neck. "Not completely." He says with a grin as he brings his other hand up. The man doesn't even yell, he's simply to frightened to as the dark fighter sends him to a land of darkness.

"One more." He says to himself as he lifts back into the sky.

The couple watching were speechless at the display of speed and strength. When the dark fighter lifts off they could only watch as he swiftly takes off in the direction of the fleeing man.

The man was running as fast as he could in the hopes that he would be the first to escape the dark fighter. He looks over his shoulder to see if he was there but all he sees is the empty street behind him. He smiles feeling safe. His smile vanishes before he even turns back around when he slams into a wall and bounces back.

The man lands on his back painfully and lies still momentarily before trying to push himself back to his feet. He makes it to a seated position when he notices what he had hit was no wall. His jaw drops as he whimpers. He was at eye level with the dark fighters knees.

"Going somewhere?" The dark fighter questions darkly.

The man doesn't even respond. He simply falls backward and passes out. The dark fighter almost laughs. "That was easy." He leans down and grabs the man by his ankle and begins dragging him back to the other three to be picked up by the police.

Gohan pushes the thoughts back and refocuses on his next task. He still had to finish getting ready for the nights event. He knew he had to look sharp for it. Bulma had made herself quite clear on that and the last thing Gohan wanted was for Bulma to be pissed at him, for anything.

He sighs as he steps into his bathroom and shuts the door. _'Another boring gathering. When will Bulma ever stop sending me to these things?'_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: Think I skipped enough years? I'm sure some of this may have confused some of you but it should all come together with time. Things that I skipped over will be brought up in flashbacks and such and for those Goku and Vegeta lovers out there, don't worry, they will be in the following chapters. If there's any questions that you feel must be asked then go ahead and I'll try to answer it without spoiling anything. Once again sorry for taking so long to update but I got real sick, slammed with work and lost my other computer to a virus so lots of bad things happened all at once, thanks Murphys law! Hope you all are enjoying this! Later.)


	4. A fresh start

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Four...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Unstoppable

A fresh start...

As the day switches from it's subtle glow to the darkness of night and the street lamps illuminate the streets many hover limos and other expensive vehicles begin gathering outside of a tall building decorated with lights of different alternating colors.

As the vehicles pull up to the front of the building a man standing by in a well pressed suit waited for the vehicles to stop. He would reach out and open the door for the guests as they arrived and their dates if they had any. With a bright smile he would welcome them and hold his arm out to direct the guests to the front door where two more men wold open the doors.

A few members of the press were standing by idly, almost bored as each guest arrived. Each guest was ether some old couple with more diamonds then a jewelry store or some undeserving lucky kid that fell into wealth with the passing of a rich relative. The fake and arrogant smiles were hard to swallow, even for the press. They were there for the entire gathering but there were only two they really cared about.

A camera man brings his camera to his face to capture the next boring money bag when he realizes something. He brings his camera down slightly. "Hey! Shes here!" He announces with excitement.

The mans outburst startles some of the reporters out of their daze. They all turn their attention to the approaching limo with ever growing excitement. This was half of what they came for, one of their main goals of the night. As a whole they rush over to take their shots. None caring about the sour faces of the other guests.

As the limo door is opened the cameras start flashing. A single smooth slender leg slides out followed by another. The single men within the area all stop and gawk at the slender legs wile the married men steal glances when they can. As the young woman pushes herself from the limo her dark hair falls freely down to her waist and gently blows in the breeze.

As she steps off she ignores the eyes glued to her swaying hips. She wasn't used to it but she no longer cared ether. This little event would be over with in a little wile, all she had to do was put on her best fake smile and pose for the camera.

She didn't much care for her attire right now, she couldn't even remember buying it. She just assumed it was a gift that was tucked away with the hopes of it fading away. Sadly, it hadn't. The dress was black and tight. The top was two strings over the shoulders and hung down far enough to show ample cleavage. Further down the dress around the upper thy the dress had a split all the way down which showed off more leg then she wanted. Her heels were hard to walk in but she managed.

Videl turns around as she waits for Erasa and Sharpener to step out as well. The men seem to be just as interested in Erasa as they were in her when they see the voluptuous blond stepping out. Her glimmering red dress that collared around her neck wile displaying much of her back was an eye catcher alright. Her dress had a nice gap over the chest to show off her cleavage. Her red lipstick was the final step to her outfit.

Sharpener steps out of the limo on the far side and strolls around the back to meet with Erasa. Any single woman around looks the long haired man from top to bottom. He may have been a simple financial adviser but his past history with boxing and martial arts made him very handsome. He smiles smugly as he steps up to Erasa and the two join Videl.

The flashing cameras were distracting and blinding but the trio simply pushed past them. All they had to do was make it inside and the press wouldn't be near as bad. They wanted more to talk with the people inside then take photos. Videl could already tell tonight was just going to be another one of those nights.

She sighs inwardly. This was the third social event she attended this year and it looked just the same as before. Fancy place, fancy things, wealthy people with expensive things. She could only dread the onslaught of questions that were sure to come. Was she still single? Was she going to fight in the next tournament? Was she still single? Would she be going to the next social event? And her personal favorite, was she still single? The questions were always the same.

As she finally reaches the door and the doormen graciously pull them open. She hears the press burst into a second fit of excitement. This was something she wasn't used to. They always kept their focus on her as long as they could. She glances at Erasa for answers but can tell from her surprised expression she was just as clueless as herself. She doesn't even bother asking Sharpener, he never knew anything about who was attending these events unless it dealt with a super model.

The cold air of the ball room pours out giving her goosebumps on her pale skin. As the white limo pulls up it was clear to see that the occupant inside was a member of capsule corporation. But unless it was Bulma Briefs herself or one of the top research members the press wouldn't be acting like this. She watches along with everyone else as the limo door is pulled open.

Videls heart skips as Erasa gasps. This was the last person she expected to see tonight. Sharpener even seemed surprised by his appearance. Sure they all knew he worked at capsule corp but none of them knew he was important enough to appear at gathering like this. He was the smartest one in the school but still. He wasn't even in his mid twenties yet!

The cameras once again erupt as Gohan steps out. With the bombardment of flashing he didn't notice the eyes that were glued to him. All he could do was step off and thank the gentlemen for opening his door for him.

Videl was finding it hard to believe. The last time she had seen Gohan was graduation day. It was supposed to be a day of celebration but for the two of them it was anything but. Back then she looked so much different to, her hair was shorter and in pig tails and she wasn't near this filled out. From the looks of things though Gohan had changed a lot too. It was almost hard to believe.

His shoulders were broader and his face had hardened. He no longer had his child like features and he had gotten a little taller. If she wasn't mistaken he had also filled out quite well but from the distance she was at and the tux he had on it was hard to tell. His hair was pretty much the same, still the spiky black it always was just a tad longer.

She had to quickly shake her head to get her eyes off of him. She glances at Erasa and frowns. The girl was dreaming already!

"Hey! Are we just gonna stand here or are we going inside?" She snaps harshly.

Erasa slowly turns to Videl, her eyes still on Gohan for a second more until she realizes the intense glare she was getting from her friend. She looks down with a slight blush. "Oops, sorry Videl. I didn't realize you still liked him."

Now it was Videls turn to blush. "I- I!" She was speechless. Instead of trying to find the words that weren't there she hastily reaches out and grabs onto Erasa's hand and Sharpeners arm and pulls them into the building before Gohan could notice them. "Come on you two!"

As she pulls them into the building Erasa walks awkwardly on her high heels wile Sharpener stumbles. "Hey what the?" Sharpener protests.

"Can it Sharpener!" Videl barks as the three disappear into the building.

Gohan was getting frustrated with the flashes. He already didn't want to be here, these flashes were making things worse. He brought his hand up to his face to try and block some of the flashes. It worked a little but the blinding flashes still broke through in spots. He sighs to himself. _'Well, I hope the food is worth all of this.'_

As he makes his way to the doors and the flashes subside he smiles in relief. The hard part was done for now. Now he just had to endure the boredom of pointless conversations and photos. He hated these kind of events, these people made him question his choice of saving the planet sometimes but in the end he would always just ignore them. They weren't the ones he was saving nowadays.

The doormen quickly pull the doors open and welcome the new arrival. Gohan smiles to the men and steps in. He pauses just as he takes the first few steps. This place was unreal. He knew that it was going to be fancy but nothing like this. Some women had rings as big as his thumb wile some men had bigger chains on the rappers. All in all they looked ridiculous.

It was then that a man standing just behind a podium caught his attention. He walks over to the short man. "Um, hello sir. Are you the one I'm supposed to see for my arrival?" He was obviously uncomfortable.

The man doesn't even look up. "Name please?" His voice was very squeaky.

"Son Gohan." Was Gohan's simple reply.

The mans head shoots up. His thick glasses reflect the light from the chandeliers as he gawks at the man before him. He quickly flips through his check list and drags his finger down the page till he finds the correct name.

"Y-Yes sir! Welcome Mr. Son!" He replies quickly and respectively. "Your seated at table seven, next to the Satan table."

Gohan's eyes widen. "Satan table? As in."

"Videl Satan, yes sir! Please, follow the usher, he'll show you over sir." The man bows with his left arm held out to the usher. The usher takes his signal and smiles as he steps forward. "Please, right this way."

As the usher steps off Gohan hesitantly follows behind. He could feel his heart beating just a little harder wile his mouth drys and palms sweat. He knew Videl was often scheduled for these kinds of events and that she had a habit of not showing due to some injury from training or pure exhaustion. Since he wasn't often made to go to these events ether he rarely even had the chance to see her, much less be seated within reaching distance.

Each step through the crowd of riches brought him closer to her, that was all to clear. Each step brought back a memory that he had tried to forget. He had tried for a long time now to forget about those days, both the good and the bad. He wanted to forget them but, at the same time, he didn't. Those memories were all he had.

The last day he saw her was one of his darker. But that was a long time ago. Things had changed. He, had changed. He knew he wasn't as dense as before and he had been in a couple of relationships since then. He hoped maybe he had gotten over her by now and that these jitters he was feeling were just because of the awkward feeling he knew was eminent.

However, as the usher excused himself through the last small group of wealthy snobs and the visual path was cleared for Gohan, he got his first good look at the raven haired woman. He had to pause. His breath caught in his chest and all noise around him went silent. She wasn't looking his way, she seemed focused on her conversation with.

"Erasa! I'm not still in love! You know I got over him a long time ago." Videl scolds as she glares daggers at her blonde friend.

The busty blonde leans in closer to Videl, her ability to yell over even the dullest of crowds was pitiful at best. As she leans she glances at one of the younger bachelors a few tables down that was eying her lustfully. She would check him out later though. "Videl, is it to much for you to just admit you still feel something for him?"

Videls face softens slightly. "Even if I did it wouldn't matter." Her tone saddens.

"Why not?" Erasa whispers. "Because of Raven?"

"Yes, I couldn't just string him along like that. It wouldn't be fair." The regret in her tone wasn't hard to pick up on. Even Sharpener could have noticed it had he not been at the bar flirting with the bartender.

Erasa reaches over the table and places her hand on Videls and smiles a soft comforting smile. "Vi, at least talk to him. Maybe you guys could be friends at least. Don't be so cold to."

"Here's your table Mr. Son. Feel free to move about the room as you like. If you get thirsty then the bar is right in the corner. A server will be by shortly to get your meal for the evening." The usher says with a bit to much courtesy.

Videl stiffens slightly as Erasa jerks her hand back. Neither female could turn to face him. The surprise was written all over the both of them. It was the first time they had heard his name from someone other then each other in years.

"Err, thanks. Is anybody else seated here?" He asks nervously. He was trying to keep from giving away his nervous disposition.

"No sir, the tables are reserved for the guest and their invited party." The usher bows respectively and departs leaving Gohan alone.

_'Just great. This is gonna suck!'_ With a shaky hand he reaches out and pulls the chair out. He slides into his seat and tries to ignore the women next to him. He takes in a deep breath and as the flowery fragrance of Videls perfume passes through him he feels an intense burning in his chest. He knew it right then and there.

His voice sent a chill down her spine. It was a little deeper now but she still knew it as his. Her once cool skin from the cold air of the room began to burn. She could feel her cheeks heat up. If it wasn't for the dim lights then her light blush would have been clear for all to see. Without thinking, she begins gnawing on her lip lightly.

The awkward silence was deafening. They would need a miracle to break it. Even Erasa was, for once, at a loss. A smooth and delicate miracle was all they needed.

"Holy shit. Been a wile eh Gohan?" Sharpener boasts. His sudden appearance seemed like a derailing train. Instead of a miracle, they got Sharpener.

Erasa nearly fell from her chair at the outburst. She reaches back and lightly slaps Sharpener on the arm. It was meant to hurt but the former fighter barely even noticed it.

"What the Hell was that for?" He protests.

Videl meanwhile had nearly choked on her own tongue. Sharpener was not who she had expected at that particular moment. She quickly looks down to avoid looking directly at Gohan. She wasn't ready for this, not yet.

Gohan jumps at the sound of his own name. He wanted very badly to just be invisible, to just make it through this event without notice. His hopes had been blown away. He vowed to give Bulma the best verbal lashing he could after this.

With a deep breath he turns his head to his old classmate. With the best fake smile and surprised expression he could muster he stands up. "Sharpener! What are you doing here?" He manages to fake enthusiasm fairly well.

Erasa takes her chance. It may not have been the romantic and subtle chance she wanted but it was a chance none the less. She clears her throat and glares as best as she can from the corners of her eyes as she folds her arms. "Nice to see you to Gohan!" Her angry tone comes off more as playful.

Gohan hesitantly brings his eyes down. With a deep swallow he pushes back his jitters. He had to at least try not to sound like an idiot. Maybe things had changed. Maybe, he could at least be friends with the only one still silent at the table.

"Erasa? Is that really you? I hardly recognize you!" Once again, he manages to fake the surprise perfectly.

Videl was still at a loss. Her heart was in her throat now, she felt so nervous. What would she say? She knew it was only a matter of time before.

Erasa couldn't help it. She was terrible at putting on these angry acts. That and she felt so much calmer around Gohan, just like before. It was a feeling she didn't even know she missed. With a light giggle she pushes herself up and walks up to Gohan.

Videl watches her out of the corner of her eye with a hint of jealousy. This was a feeling she hoped had faded away but it hadn't. It was, if anything, worse now.

As Erasa wraps her arms around Gohan's neck Gohan responds by wrapping his arms around her waist, the friendly hug seemed a bit to friendly for Videl. She was starting to heat up bad now. She saw the way Erasa had gawked at Gohan before, now she was rubbing her body on his. She didn't want her so close! She wanted her off of him, now! She had just about had enough, her eyes were slanting angrily.

Erasa breaks the friendly embrace and looks Gohan in his eyes, she notices how his eyes had hardened but still kept their friendly gleam to them. "Guess who else is here Gohan?" She says with a wink.

Videls jealous anger instantly dies out and is immediately replaced with butterflies in her stomach. This was it.

Gohan had managed to play it cool the whole time now. The moment Erasa gives him that wink however he begins loosing it. His palms sweat again. He can't ignore the way his stomach twists around. He stutters as he responds. "W-Whos that?"

Erasa takes a step back and nods her head over in Videls direction. Gohan follows the nodding gesture and freezes. Videl brings her head back up finally as Erasa steps back. Her skin turns to ice as her eyes meet with his, for the first time in years. It felt like they never had left him.

"It's none other then Videl." Erasa informs.

Time suddenly stopped.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

** (A/N: It's getting a bit harder to write right now. Not because of work or anything but I've just been feeling very lazy. Legendary takes a few days to a week per chapter then I do a chapter for this one all wile working on a book and other fics that I'm currently struggling with. I think I'm just getting exhausted lol. Oh well, I'm off to start the next chapters!)**

** The0Blind)Writer: I did skip a bunch but that was the objective for me. I wanted to break away from whats been done so much. There's a lot going on with this story and only a fraction has been revealed. I already know of most of the faults that people may find with this story but I already know how I'm going to explain those. You kinda had part of this chapter figured though lol.**

** Mr Blue22: Maybe they are, maybe the are not. The story is still very young. I will only say this, you will see their names mentioned again...**

** MysticGohan87: Wasn't it though? Lol, I thought about writing about the whole seven years but figured it would be better if I just jumped ahead. Don't worry though, a lot of things that happened during those "between years" will be included throughout the story.**

** Sgt. Son Gohan: It really has been beaten to death. I was gonna make them in college but it woulda just turned out like high school so I just made everyone older.**

** To everyone else, thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you all enjoyed this chap!**


	5. The Dark Prince

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Five...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Unstoppable

The Dark Prince...

"Vegeta! How do you keep destroying everything I invent?" Bulma screeches heatedly.

The man on the receiving end of the verbal lashing tightens his fists as he growls deeply. Though he would never strike the blue haired woman he still could not believe her audacity. He was a prince, his mere bloodline called for more respect then this.

"Perhaps if you would stop wasting time with meaningless shopping and pointless experiments you could come up with something stronger! Don't blame me for destroying something as weak as that machine!" His harsh voice echos down the halls.

Bulma plants her fists firmly on her hips and leans forward. She glares death at the saiyan prince. "Weak? Vegeta! What you just destroyed was supposed to be indestructible!"

A small smirk slides across Vegeta's face. He wasn't sure himself if it was Bulmas fierce glare or the compliment she inadvertently gave him but he smirked non the less. "Clearly it wasn't indestructible woman. Now it's nothing but a pile of trash." His tone was teasing. He was enjoying watching how angry Bulma was getting.

And angry Bulma was. Her face was reddening at Vegeta's argent behavior. Every day it was something new. If he wasn't blowing it up he was teasing or torturing it. She had to admit he had come a long way since the first day he had landed on Earth but lately it seemed his progress had staled.

Bulma reaches out for the first thing she can find. Vegeta raises a curious eye brow. This was new. Without taking her eyes off of him Bulma throws the first thing she grabs. A lamp. She may have been a woman but she had a good arm. The lamp flies across the room at Vegeta.

"You are driving me crazy!" She screams.

Vegeta effortlessly snatches the lamp from the air and his smirk widens. "You call that a throw?" He taunts as he tosses the lamp over his shoulder.

Bulma doesn't even bother trying too throw anything else, she knew it was useless. She breaths deeply and tries to force herself to calm down. She brings her hands up and begins rubbing her temples. _'If only there was a way I could get him out of the house just for a little wile!'_

She racks her brain trying to think of something, anything to give her a break. She was tired of always fixing what Vegeta broke in his efforts to become stronger but she knew if she threatened to not fix his gravity room and training bots then he would sulk around the house eating everything he could find and teasing the dinosaurs. Honestly, didn't the man have something else he could be doing.

At least Gohan had a hobby, sort of. And then it hit her. Her eyes snap open as a wide grin spreads across her face. A grin Vegeta didn't much like the looks of.

Bulma looks straight into Vegeta's eyes. "Vegeta, it's time you did something other then train."

Vegeta's smirk disappears and is instantly replaced by his usual scowl. "What was that?"

Bulma could feel her insides tingle at the thought. "I said, it's time you did something besides training. I want you to go out into the city tonight and fight crime." She orders simply.

Vegeta could not believe his ears. Was the woman going insane? He wouldn't dare lower himself to fighting such weak creatures! "I refuse! Who are you to give me orders? There's no way your going to get me to play super hero like the brat!" He snaps angrily.

Bulma brings the back of her hand up to her mouth as she giggles. "Alright then, have it your way. Just know that I wont be fixing anything you break until you start doing this for me in return." She was feeling giddy at the idea.

Vegeta's fists were shaking now. A light film of sweat was forming above his brow as he began going over how many different ways he should kill the woman before him. But, like always, he couldn't get his thoughts to become actions. She had him beat.

After a few more seconds of angry stewing Vegeta crosses his arms and looks away. "Fine, but I expect you to keep my equipment in top working order." He bitterly declares.

Bulma all but jumps for joy. "Great! I'll get you a disguise ready for tonight."

Vegeta's jaw drops. "A disguise? For what? These humans have barely even seen me!" He protests.

Bulma calms herself down and walks up to her saiyan. "But a few might recognize you from ether your fist wonderful arrival to Earth or the Cell games. Chill out, I won't give you something like a pink jacket or anything like that." She says with a playful wink.

Vegeta can only flinch back. The memories of the first 'human' attire he ever wore flood back from where he had hidden them. He blushes just slightly. He couldn't find the words to match his level of humiliation that day. He grudgingly drops his arms again and turns around.

"Fine, but that's it. I will not be subjected to any more of your demands." He firmly declares as he stomps off.

Bulma was all grins. She could hardly believe that had gone so easy. Maybe Vegeta was still making progress. More then she believed anyway. As Vegeta sulks from the room and slams the door on his departure Bulma looks down at her watch. "Oh man! I only have two and a half hours to get a disguise ready for him." She turns and heads out to her lab.

As Bulma walks out of the room her thoughts drift to Gohan. _'I wonder how things are going for him at that gathering.'_ She smiles inwardly, knowing the arrangements she had made for him and a certain someone else.

Gohan could feel his leg begin to shake lightly. He couldn't make sense of his own feelings right now. On the one hand, he still felt very strongly for Videl but on the other hand he knew he shouldn't feel this way, not after all of this time. One thing was certain, he could not deny how beautiful she looked.

He no longer saw Erasa or Sharpener, he could not hear the music or the voices of chatting people around him. All he could see was Videl, despite the dim lights that seemed to be like a shadow over her. "Videl?" He knew it was her but his voice still seemed uncertain. "I-I didn't notice you over there." He lies with a voice just above a whisper.

Videl was in a world of her own right now. The years she had spent without Gohan had been much colder then she had thought because right here, right now, with his eyes shining down upon her she felt something she had only felt when with him, warm.

When he speaks her name she felt uplifted. She had always thought this feeling was just some stupid teenage girl thing that would pass when she entered into womanhood but she was wrong, good god was she wrong. It was her turn to speak, but she didn't have a clue what to say. What could she say?

"Why are you here?" She finally asks. She doesn't even realize how harsh her words sound. She hadn't meant for them to, it just happened.

Gohan flinches lightly. Somewhere inside he had hoped for something a bit friendlier. Instead of letting his disappointment show however he hides it, along with so many other secrets he had hidden from her. The slight disappointment was enough to give him some sense again though.

He smirks to the side. "I'm here in a fund raising effort for Capsule Corp. I'm supposed to be giving a speech on risks of energy manipulation and how, if used for the wrong reasons, it could be hazardous to people, buildings and the planet itself. Hopefully, we can get some added funding for research on countermeasures for energy abuse."

His response came out calmly, like he had given it time and time again.

Videl knew Gohan was in the defense department of CC but she had no idea he had been doing research on ki energy. She pushes herself to her feet and stands up to her full height. She still had to look up however. She walks up to Gohan with a smirk of her own now.

"Sounds impressive Gohan. And here I thought you had come here for the food." She kids. Trying her best too hide her surprise.

Gohan just chuckles. "Nah, it is a good perk though!"

Sharpener starts to join in on the conversation when Erasa roughly grabs onto the same arm she had slapped and yanks him away. Sharpener stumbles back for the second time that night. "Hey! Whats the big idea!"

Erasa presses her finger to her lips. "Shh! They finally see each other after all of this time and you want to interrupt them!" She scolds.

Sharpener pulls his arm back. "Interrupt them? From what? All they're doing is talking Erasa."

"Yes, and talking leads to other things. Now, come to the bar with me and buy me a drink. One way or another those two are going to give things a second chance and your going to help me make that happen." Erasa declares, giving Sharpener no room for argument. But he tries his best anyway.

"Wait, why do I have to help?" He asks in aggravation.

Erasa steps off towards the bar. "Because I said so. Now lets go!" She orders.

Sharpener pauses for a moment as he tries to make sense of anything that had just happened. He ultimately gives up with a sigh and grudgingly follows after Erasa to the bar.

Gohan and Videl begin to relax a little around each other. Neither of them bringing up the past or making any hints to do so. They were still tense but with each passing moment they were finding it easier and easier to be around each other again.

"So, what brings you here Videl?" He asks, already fairly certain of the answer.

Videl laughs lightly. "Ya know, the usual. Erasa wanted me to make a couple appearances at events like this before the next world martial arts tournament. Apparently she wants the world to remember that beneath the fighter, I'm still a woman or some crap." She replies with a hint of dryness in her tone.

She turns her head from left to right. "Speaking of Erasa, where did she go?"

Gohan looks off past Videl and points in the direction of the bar. "Um, I think shes over there at the bar with Sharpener."

Videl looks over to the bar and sure enough, there was Erasa with Sharpener having drinks. Videl lowers her head. She had been so caught up talking with Gohan that she hadn't even noticed her friends walking off. She sighs lightly and motions to a vacant seat at her table.

"Why don't you sit with us? I'm sure Erasa and Sharpener will want to catch up with you when they get back." She offers, careful not to let on too the fact that she wanted to catch up as well.

Gohan smiles politely. "I would love to, but I think they want everyone to stay to their tables." He regretfully advises.

Videl pulls out her chair and sits back down. She then pulls out the chair next to her. "Gohan, your one table away. I doubt they'll have a very hard time finding you if they need you." She informs with a smile and giggle.

Gohan was powerless to resist. That smile of hers could get anything from him if she wanted. It was a weakness he knew right there he would have to get rid of. As bad as he wanted to pick up where they had left off he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't put Videl in danger that way.

With him being the dark fighter he knew a normal life was out of the picture, for now at least. Love had no place in the life he was living but friends on the other hand he could accept. He smiles down at Videl. "Fine, you win."

Gohan takes his seat next to Videl wile she reaches out for her glass of wine. She brings the glass to her face and stops it just before she sips it. "Don't I always win?" She asks playfully.

Gohan just laughs. "Only because I let you."

The two of them continue on with their conversation wile the rest of the expected guests trickle in.

Wile the social event prepares to kick off, Bulma was finishing up with Vegeta's new disguise. She knew if she designed something he didn't approve of then his crime fighting days would be short at best. With one final adjustment she leans back. "There, all done."

She wipes her face and picks up the small object. Turning it over and over she checks it out for any mistakes before finally deciding it was ready for it's first usage. With the device in her hand she stands up and heads off to find Vegeta.

Not long later she finds him in the last place she figured he'd be.

Bed.

Bulma was getting aggravated. All Vegeta ever did was eat sleep and train. He never did anything else. He never took out the trash, never mowed the lawn Hell, he barely even had any time to spend with her! She was feeling very dissatisfied lately. Sure the rare occasion they did get intimate would leave her unable to walk afterward but what did that matter when it was so rare she could make an anniversary for it!

Bulma takes in a deep breath and with a good six months of built up sexual frustration she yells. "Vegeta! Get your sorry, good for nothing ass out of bed!" Her voice screeches and carries well down the halls in every direction.

Vegeta all but jumps through the roof with a loud startled yell of his own as Bulmas voice assault his sensitive ears. He hits the floor with the bed sheet covering his body. He clutches his ears till Bulma lets up then, he grits his teeth and slowly pushes himself up from his position on the floor.

Bulma simply watches, unfazed by the saiyans angry expression. She can only smirk when the blanket draped over his shoulders slowly falls to the floor leaving Vegeta in just a pair of white boxers. It was a sight she was glad hadn't gotten old. His still boiling anger gave her a small amount of joy. Oh how she loved to play with fire.

With a vein pulsing in his head Vegeta clenches his fists like normal. "What the Hell is wrong with you woman! How many times must I tell you, not to wake me in such a manner!"

"Oh give it a rest Vegeta. No matter what way I wake you it's always the wrong way. Here." Bulma lazily tosses Vegeta the small device. "Put that on."

Vegeta catches the object and examines it curiously. He was still angry but momentarily distracted now. "Why should I?" He asks wile looking it over. "What is it?"

Bulma smiles. "It's a watch that I modified. It tells time and wile wearing it if you press the red button on the side it'll transform your current cloths into a disguise."

"How convenient." Vegeta remarks as he brings his eyes up to Bulma. "So the only thing I'm supposed to do is put this thing on, press the button, catch any random weak earthling committing some sort of crime and you'll repair my equipment without breaking my ears?" He asks dryly.

"That's it. Oh and make sure you don't mention your name or anything like that."

Vegeta slowly begins putting the watch on when a thought occurs. "Why would my name be of any concern?"

Bulma gives Vegeta an odd look. "Seriously Vegeta? Your the one that likes to go around calling yourself Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans!" She mocks with a chuckle.

Vegeta quickly begins to remember why he was mad and starts to turn red. "Shut up you miserable woman! I have pride in who and what I am even if you don't!" He gets the watch on and pushes past Bulma. "Now you should get started on my equipment, I will not be gone long." He says over his shoulder as he stomps away, still in his boxers.

Bulma just giggles. Vegeta was so cute in her eyes when he was mad like this. "I hope he doesn't actually kill anybody out there."

"Damn that woman! She should feel privileged to be in the company of a warrior such as myself." He mumbles to himself the whole way through the house until he reaches the outer grounds. Without a second thought he takes flight and rises well over the buildings of the city.

He brings his wrist up and looks back down at the watch. _'So, this contraption is supposed to be my worthless disguise.' _He flies over to one of the taller sky scrapers in the city and lowers himself down to the first set of reflective windows. He rarely ever saw so much of his own flesh like this. The many scars he had from battles past covered his body. Some he was proud of but others...

He reaches up with his other hand and presses the red button on the watch like Bulma had instructed. Vegeta was certain he would hate these rags, no doubt the woman had come up with some embarrassing garments that she considered worthy.

As he presses the button and his body becomes engulfed in a sudden glow, his bare chest and legs are soon covered by a form fitting black spandex full body suit. To cover his arms and provide some sort of protection from the wind he found himself in a black leather trench coat.

Over his face was a dark mask that covered his entire face down to his upper lip. It had a dull shine to it like it was made of metal although it felt like he had nothing on at all. His new coat flapped in the wind as he goes over the cloths. He smirks to the side. At least he didn't look like an idiot.

He turns away from his own reflection and looks over the city that had been his home now for over a decade. This was his first time ever seeing the city at night. "Alright, lets get this over with."

Vegeta quickly descends to just over the street lights and begins his search. It isn't long before he begins to feel frustrated. He growls to himself. _'This is a waste of time! How the Hell does the brat find these pathetic humans anyway?'_

As he continues to scan the city with no luck he picks up a faint sound in the distance that catches his attention. He turns in the sounds direction and flies up higher and quickly notices some flashing lights. Curious, he flies to them. _'Perhaps this will lead me to something.'_

Vegeta changes course and heads right for the flashing red and blue lights. Within seconds he's right behind the vehicle. It's an ambulance and from the looks of things it didn't have far to go. Less then a mile up the road were many more vehicles with similar lights flashing. Vegeta pushes past the medical vehicle to the scene. If he was going to get back to his training then he would have to finish this little detail.

At the scene things already looked bleak. One police cruiser was shot to shit with both deputies in a pool of their own blood. Vegeta holds off for a moment, curious as to what was going on. He perches on a burnt out light post with his arms crossed.

As several more police cruisers swerve on to the scene and jump out with their weapons drawn one of them steps out with a megaphone. Vegeta listens carefully.

The officer brings the megaphone to his face. "We know your still in there. Come out peacefully and we'll try to cut you a deal. If you refuse then we will be left no other option then to use lethal force!" His voice was commanding.

A few moments of silence pass by when the officer receives his answer. Despite thinking he was well covered from any danger he soon discovers otherwise. The discharge of a weapon is the only sound that is heard. The single bang echos through the air like a deadly melody. The officers all instinctively duck down and tremble. Except for one.

The officer with the megaphone stands dead still as a small dark stain gradually grows on his shirt. His face begins to pale as he slowly looks down. "Oh... shit." He mutters quietly as his legs finally give way and he falls to the ground, dying slowly.

Wile the downed officer is quickly grabbed by one of the closer deputies Vegeta turns his attention back to the building. It was dark and what little light did shine in was dim and created shadows that could easily hide a person. From what he could tell the building was abandoned.

With a small jump Vegeta moves off of the light pole and silently moves with the gentle breeze to where the police are.

The police were desperately trying to keep their fallen peace keeper alive. One held pressure on the wound wile another was trying to move the shocked officer into a knees up position without exposing himself. One of the deputies watching growls through his teeth. He was helpless right now and until the threat inside was neutralized then the paramedics couldn't get close enough to do their job. He was trembling with anger, his very core was heating up. He wanted so badly to see these murderers drug out by their skin but he was just a man. He couldn't stop a bullet, not like...

A black silhouette snaps him out of his vengeful daze. He turns his head from his dying friend to the black cloaked figure descending from the heavens before him. He had seen people fly before but this man had a presence brought with him that made the base of his spine feel like ice. He didn't know if he felt relieved, or terrified.

With a light tap, Vegeta lands on the ground facing the building with his arms crossed. He looks over his shoulder at the petrified deputy behind him.

"You can all leave now. I, will take it from here." He snaps harshly.

The deputy doesn't respond. He could swear if he listened hard enough that he could hear bells ringing when this person arrived.

It's not until Vegeta turns and begins walking up to the building that the deputy finally snaps to his senses. He reaches out in Vegeta's direction and with a mixture of fear for Vegeta's life and irritation at his ignorance he yells out.

"Hey! Hold on! Get back over here before you get sh-"

His order gets cut short by the second gun shot he had heard that night. Just like the first one, he ducks down instinctively and shuts his eyes tightly fearing the worst. He couldn't believe the foolishness of the man that walked right into deaths hands.

He slowly opens his eyes and peers over his squad car expecting to see the man bleeding out. As his field of view comes over the hood he nearly falls over in shock. Not only was the strange masked man not in a pool of his own blood, he was holding onto the bullet that was fired at him.

If it wasn't for the fact that this man was much shorter and had much taller spiky hair then he would swear this was the dark fighter. But with those two differences and this mans almost sinister feel about him, he knew better. This was someone different all together.

As Vegeta examines the tiny bullet, he creases his brow. _'So, this is what they use to inflict harm on each other.' _With the greatest of ease Vegeta crushes the bullet between his fingers and looks up at the dim building. A dull shine catches his attention, a shine that could only be seen by such highly trained eyes as his.

With no initial movement at all, he launches himself up to the window causing a backlash of gusting winds behind him. A few curious deputies are easily knocked over and the cruisers as shoved back a few feet. The shock on their faces was all the same though. Only a few other people could achieve the same feats as this guy, one was the dark fighter and the other, was Raven.

Inside the building, the crooks that had shot the police were watching the scene below. Behind them was more then enough weapons and ammo to hold off the police for hours and they had men in various rooms of the building. To top everything off, they each had already injected themselves with epinephrine and PCP. The dirty needles now littered the floor.

As more units arrive on scene the crooks become more nervous and angered. In their minds, these slugs had no business chasing them all this way out here. Who cared if they raped a few women and shot a few rival gang members? It was their 'code of honor' to do so.

A few of them could only wish they had taken the time to actually learn how to fly now, or how to use their energy to make those beams. But that took years of training and practice that only the fighters at the WMAT and the special forces of the military had learned.

When the officer speaks to the crooks through the megaphone, it only serves to anger them even more. One of them peeks around the corner with his rifle and takes aim. "Say goodnight pig." He growls angrily as he pulls the trigger.

The crooks inside all laugh as the deputy drops to the ground and the rest of the police franticly hurry to try and save their fallen comrade.

"Fuck yeah boy! Nice shot!" One cheers from across the room.

Another one from one room over runs in excitedly. "That should get these ass wipes to back off! You shoulda seen it from my angle! That fucker couldn't believe he was shot!"

As they all cheer each other on one of them looks back out the window. "Hey! Heads up boys! We got a hero out here!"

In a flash, every crook darts to a window and takes a peek out. They all shake from the drugs in their bodies and small puddles of sweat soon cover the floor beneath them. They couldn't believe it. A man with no armor was casually walking up to their building as if nothing was wrong at all.

One of the other crooks smiles. "Oh yeah! I got this fucker." He announces.

The crook stands up and takes a step back into the cover of darkness and takes aim. His sights are set center mast on Vegeta's body, as he slowly pulls back on the trigger. His body flinches back from the recoil of the weapon.

Right off the bat, his jaw drops. He couldn't see the motion, but he did see the conclusion. The man in black was simply holding the bullet between his fingers like it was tossed to him. The unbelievable act had him and every other crook rendered speechless. They knew it wasn't Raven. Despite the fact that she was responsible for putting more criminals away then they could count she was still an item of lust.

They knew it wasn't the dark fighter ether, he almost never left Satan City unless it was a major emergency. So, this left one question in their minds now. Who the hell was this guy?

One of the crooks in his moment of shock exposes his weapon slightly. Before they could form words the man in black took swift action.

Vegeta doesn't take the same subtle approach as the dark fighter nor does he pay any mind to damage inflicted to the building as he slams right through the window. With glass and brick shooting into the room Vegeta reaches out and wraps his hand around the throat of the crook who had fired at him. The crook reaches up to try and pry Vegeta's hand from his throat to no avail. Vegeta's grip was simply to strong.

The other crooks were still trying to recover from the glass and brick that had pelted and cut them. Vegeta looks at the man in his grasp with disgust. "Such weak creatures." The thugs eyes twitch slightly at the menacing words but he is not granted any time beyond that for responses. Vegeta flings the man back out of the building, across the street and back through another building.

From below, the police couldn't believe it. The man in black had thrown the criminal so hard that he had gone through the brick wall of the apartment complex across the street. Whoever he was, he was obviously more violent then Satan cities heroes. Their attention is brought right back to the crime scene as gun fire suddenly erupts.

The crooks still facing Vegeta were scared shitless but the drugs pumping inside of them still gave them a feeling of indestructibility. With speeds they could only poses through the drugs they snatch their weapons back up and take aim. Vegeta smirks at their attempts. He was beginning to enjoy this.

With curses and yells the two crooks on the floor with Vegeta open fire wile another one quickly joins in from the fire exit stair well. Each projectile seems to take an eternity to reach him but as they do, Vegeta reaches out and grabs each and every one of them. He could tell by the looks on the humans faces that they were quickly losing their invincible high and having it replaced with incredible terror.

Oh yes, he was most certainly enjoying himself now.

As the crooks weapons begin to run dry they try to reload. One reaches down into his pocket and quickly brings out a fresh new clip but as he tries to slide it into the weapon, a small beam of energy destroys it with a small explosion that severely damages his hand. Thanks to the drugs, he barely feels the pain but the fear he now feels cannot be dulled.

As he looks from his damaged hand back up to the man in black he nearly chokes. The man in black had his hand up and the tips of his fingers were glowing, his eyes were bright with excitement. He was enjoying this.

"Fuck this!" The crook in the stairwell hollers as he drops his gun and takes off back down the stairs. Vegeta just lets him go, he would round him up before he could get very far. He keeps his eyes locked on the two he had cornered, he could all but smell their fear.

The unharmed crook couldn't believe how frightened he was. A warm sensation begins to flow down his leg. He glances down and notices a dark stain growing larger at the crotch of his pants. His body trembles as he takes a step back.

He presses his back against the wall behind him as hard as he could, it was a wonder that he didn't push right through it. With a trembling voice he manages to voice the one question in his mind.

"W-What... Who are you?" He stutters, unsure as to whether or not he even wanted an answer.

Vegeta's smile widens in a sadistic way. He opens his mouth to speak when a brief memory returns just in time.

** "That's it. Oh and make sure you don't mention your name or anything like that."**

** Vegeta slowly begins putting the watch on when a thought occurs. "Why would my name be of any concern?"**

** Bulma gives Vegeta an odd look. "Seriously Vegeta? Your the one that likes to go around calling yourself Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans!" She mocks with a chuckle.**

Vegeta takes a moment to think. He never thought the day would come where he would be hiding his name, but for the sake of training he knew he had no other real choice.

**Bulma gives Vegeta an odd look. "Seriously Vegeta? Your the one that likes to go around calling yourself Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans!"**

Slowly, Vegeta's smile returns. He takes a single step towards the trembling crooks. Shadows crawl across his face and chest like large spiders thanks to the lights shining from behind him. The crooks can feel tears beginning to form in the corners of their eyes. It felt to them like they were staring into the eyes of the devil.

With a single chuckle Vegeta looks between the two crooks. "I, am the Dark Prince."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(A/N: I'm tired. Writing became very hard the last few weeks due to work. None of my fics are discontinued, I just had to take a long break from it all, I haven't even been reading any of them.

I somewhat sped this up at the end so I can get the damn thing out but no worries, from here I should be able to pick the pace back up a bit. Hope everyone enjoyed it non the less, sorry there wasn't much Gohan/Videl, Vegeta had to be introduced in pretty much his own chapter. I promise there will be more Gohan/Videl in the next chapter as well as the wrap up of Vegeta's first crime fighting run.

Give me your thoughts on Vegeta's character in this chapter, his get up was hard to figure out to say the least. Anyway, I'm off to begin the next chapters of my fics and begin the planning for a brand new one, though, I may end up needing help for the new one. See y'all around!)


	6. First blood

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Six...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Unstoppable

Fist blood...

As the night comes to a close the guests slowly make their way back outside to await their limo to be pulled up. Their awkward sways and boisterous laughter is a clear give away of their drunken state. It was something that Gohan was glad he didn't allow to happen to himself, he couldn't imagine how much trouble a drunk demi saiyan could cause and was in no hurry to find out.

Videl was in better shape then the other guests but her lack of tolerance for liquor was obvious. She had only had three glasses of wine but she was still a bit tipsy. She was doing fairly well at hiding that however and if it wasn't for Gohan's over developed sense of perception he may have never noticed her occasional sway or her giddy laughter.

The two walk with each other down the steps to slightly distance themselves from the other guests. It was hard enough to talk before they were drunk but the alcohol obviously impaired the guests hearing as well. It was amazing how a simple liquid could turn snobby stuck up money bags into babbling loud mouth fools.

Once far enough away Gohan and Videl stop and patiently wait for their respective vehicles to be pulled up. It was incredible at how comfortable they were around each other despite the length of time it had been since they had last seen each other. Within the few short hours that they had been reunited they had gone from awkward silence to constant conversation.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over with." Gohan says as he slides his hand in his pocket. He looks over at the long line of limos being pulled around. Neither his nor Videls was visible yet. He smiles slightly, it was nice to have a few more moments to talk with Videl.

Videl giggles and looks up at Gohan. "Seriously? I don't see how? You were obviously the center of attention the whole night."

Gohan looks down at Videl thoughtfully. "Only after I gave my speech. Up until that time you were the one that everybody wanted to see."

"Oh? I could have sworn that woman from table twelve was drooling over you." Videl says as she crosses her arms and looks away while still looking at Gohan from the corner of her eyes.

Gohan laughs at the comment and at the memory of the woman who was well into her fifties that tried several times to get him drunk. Each time Gohan would simply pass the drink off without even so much as a sip much to the woman's disappointment. "Lets just be happy she left early. I was worried that if she had anything else to drink that she might start table dancing."

Videl shudders at the thought. "Oh God Gohan, ew. That's disgusting." Videl covers her mouth with her hand.

"I don't see how you do it sometimes Videl. With all the guys hitting on you I mean."

Videl gives Gohan a curious look and drops her hand. "Oh, you mean the pervs and the players? Easy, when they hit on me, I hit them back." She gives Gohan a devilish look that is a dead give away of what she meant.

Gohan simply chuckles. He knew all to well how Videl could be when guys got a little to close, he knew better than anyone. He could still remember the days before he and Videl became a couple where guys would try to win her affection with flowers or flexing and if they were lucky then all they would get in return would be a bone chilling glare.

Gohan's Limo soon comes around the bend and Videls mood takes a dive. She didn't want the night to end, after all, how long would it be before she would see him again? She knew it was wrong to still feel this way but damn, maybe with some time she and Gohan could at least be friends and maybe that would satisfy her.

With each passing second the limo came closer, she had to think of something and fast. She couldn't just give Gohan her number, that would send off the wrong signal and she couldn't just let this opportunity slip. Time was running out though.

Videl could feel her frustration burning away at her. She wasn't any good at this sort of thing. Oh how she wished Erasa was here right now. She always seemed to come up with something at the right time. With Gohan standing there still smiling though she just couldn't think but she had to.

Fighting powerful criminals and fighters was so much easier. And then it hit her. Gohan's speech, his whole reason for going to that social event in the first place! With hardly any time to spare Videl makes her move.

"Hey Gohan, how much more sponsorship do you still need?" She tries to sound laid back but the slight hint of desperation slips through.

Gohan thinks for a moment with his hand to his chin. "Lets see here. We met our goal tonight but we could always use a little more. Ki research isn't cheap ya know." He states.

Almost the second Gohan finishes Videl pounces. "Well then, in that case here." Videl pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen and jots something down. She then hands it over to a curious Gohan. "It's my personal number. I would like to discuss possible funding of you and your companies research and this way we can just skip all of the red tape."

Gohan takes her number and looks at it for a second. "Huh? Red tape?"

"You know, going through Erasa to set up a date and time to meet up and discuss funding. This will be much faster. Just give me a call sometime tomorrow and we can schedule a meeting somewhere as business partners." Videl takes a deep breath after she speaks. She had said everything on one breath to speed it up. She sways slightly from both lack of oxygen and the wine.

Gohan smiles happily as he tucks Videls number away in his vest. "I'll be sure to give you a call as soon as I have enough time then Videl."

A horn honks a little ways away getting both Gohan and Videl attention. The two look over and notice Gohan's limo with the door open for him. Gohan looks back to Videl. "Well, I guess I have to go now Videl. It really was nice seeing you again."

Videl looks back up to Gohan. That cheerful look he had worn the whole night was now a shell of what it was. She could see he didn't want to leave and wondered if she maybe looked the same. That awkward silence had returned, how do you say goodbye to a former almost lover now possible friend?

Gohan wasn't quite sure what to do. Saying goodbye just didn't seem to cut it. He needed some sort of contact but he didn't want to do something inappropriate. His lips pull back slightly forming the best smile he could manage right now as he brings his right hand up.

Videl looks down at Gohan's hand and forces a smile of her own as she brings her hand up to meet his. They grip each others hand and with a single shake they release. The slight contact was enough to make their smiles a little more genuine. Gohan takes a slight step back.

"I'll see you soon Videl. Take care." He turns around and without so much as a second glance back, he steps off and gets in his limo.

Videl watches his movement closely just like she had been doing the whole night and yet she was still amazed to see how Gohan's movements had changed from their high school days. He was moving a lot smoother now and seemed more relaxed. Something he never quite seemed to be around her back then.

That twinge of jealousy that had burned her earlier that night had suddenly returned to her now only this time, it was a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't really know what to think of this feeling right now though, the only thought in her mind now was. _'I wonder if he's seeing someone now?'_

Videl had stayed where she was for several more minutes without much movement. The humidity in the air had a thin layer of sweat form on her exposed skin and her dark hair was clinging to it even when the light breeze would silently blow by. The quick double tap of another car horn breaks the silence and is quickly followed by the voice of another female.

"Hey Videl! Lets go already!" Erasa yells from the window of the limo.

Videl turns to her direction still feeling that hollow numbness in her gut. She steps off for the limo while avoiding eye contact with Erasa. The last thing she needed was for Erasa to notice the tears that she was fighting back from her thoughts of Gohan with another woman. She already knew this feeling was stupid, she didn't want Erasa giving her reasons why it wasn't.

Her night was done now and she was ready for some sleep. To bad for her, life had other plans.

Off in the middle of a baron wasteland surrounded by rock formations and desert, a small silver dome pokes out of the ground. On the inside, figures of dark minds and evil intentions prepare to wage a war, on the planet Earth.

"Master, the prospects for our plans are ready. Awaiting your command to release them." A deep rough voice informs as his large frame drops down to a knee.

A small figure slowly opens it's eyes and smiles deviously. "Are they now? Well then, why don't we give a few of them a test run?" His voice cracks with each word. His age was obvious by his hideous wrinkly yellow skin. His large eyes glow for a moment before returning to their normal look.

The large man rises to his feet with a devilish smirk of his own. A rumble in his chest is the only sound he makes as he laughs to himself. "Yes that would be most wise. Those four should be more then enough to handle the woman and the man should they intervene."

"Well, if not then it doesn't really matter. We have plenty of bodies to replace them." The old creature laughs with an annoyingly high pitched laugh at his own statement. His joy was obvious, this was his move to draw the first blood.

On the outside, just in front of the small dome, the ground begins to shake a little and shortly afterward the ground splits open. At first, nothing happens, just a dark tunnel leading to seemingly nowhere but with inhuman speed and movement, four figures blur out and without hesitation, they each take off. The air behind them swirls as they cut across the sky like jets. Within no time at all, they each land on a roof top.

A flickering sign barley clinging to the roof of the building reads 'Satan motel.' An old run down shell of what it once was, the motel had become a place for drug deals, hookers and last resort families. With most of the cities police busy with the social event this was a prime time for bad people to do bad things.

Tonight would be much different though. Tonight, bad meets evil.

The four figures breath heavily as their muscles seem to pulse with their heart beats. In just a few more moments, they would attack and the mere thought of hurting others was almost enough to get them off as it was.

In the parking lot of the motel, an old beat up car slowly pulls into an available space. The four figures watch with growing excitement as the two occupants slide out of the car. A male driver and a female passenger. The girl was obviously a hooker, her fishnet stockings and short black mini skirt that showed off more tail then necessary was a dead giveaway.

The mans staggering steps was evidence that he was well past the legal limit. It was a miracle that he had even gotten this far alive. He stumbles his way to the back of his car and looks over to the impatient hooker with a sloppy grin. Her arms were folded across her chest. Her bored expression spoke louder then words when it came to her feelings.

The drunk man shoves himself off of his car and stumbles back. "C'mon baby, lets go get to the room now. I'm paying good money for you to suck me off tonight." His words are slurred together and dry.

The hooker smacks her lips together. "Lead the way, honey." She obviously would rather be doing other things, or, other people tonight but the promise of stealing some easy money from this smelly drunk once he was passed out was to tempting.

The two start heading for the motel, their shoes scrape against the paved lot with each drunk bored step. Half way between the car and the entrance, the dimly lit motel sign finally goes dark. The hooker pauses for a moment, she never really noticed how dark the lot was without that sign.

"What are ya waitin on baby, lets go get to fuckin." The drunk man nearly falls over in mid sentence. How he was still able to walk was anyone's guess.

With a slight narrowing of the eyes, the hooker continues on. Once she was inside the room is when the real freaky things would begin anyway. She takes one step when a sudden breeze of wind blows by causing her skin to break out into goosebumps. She shivers and rubs her arms to try and warm them.

The hooker never has a chance to scream. A large hand wraps around her face covering her nose and mouth. She tries to struggle but her strength is no match for her assailant. The hot breath of the man behind her chills her more then any cold wind.

She squeals when something stabs her in her ribs. Whatever it was, it hurt and bad but before she could really worry about the pain, her world quickly fades to black and she goes limp. Her body slides from the attackers arms and hits the ground.

The drunk man hears the loose gravel sliding across the pavement. He turns around feeling slightly aggravated. He didn't want some dumb high hooker that wouldn't even be able to make it to the room. As soon as he sees her lying on the ground his aggravation turns to anger.

Her assailants had moved back to the shadows, they were enjoying this far to much. Like cats hunting mice, they stalked their next victim only this time, they wouldn't have to be so quiet about it.

"You stupid fucking cunt. You can't pass out on me!" The drunk angrily marches over to the hooker with his fists balled. He may have been drunk but his anger was sobering.

"Get up!" He barks as he kicks her in her gut over and over again.

A bottle breaks a short distance behind him. Startled, he spins around and almost falls over. He scans the open area behind him but finds nothing there. He shakes his head. "I need to lay off of the tequila." He turns his attention back to the hooker. It was hard for him to tell but she looked a lot whiter now then she had before. Probably just the booze screwing up his vision.

"Ah the hell with this. I'll go find another broad to bang." He steps over the hooker and as his foot touches the ground, something whooshes over him. This time, he does fall. He cranks his head up to fast and tries to step back over the hooker. His foot catches and he falls flat on his back with a painful thud.

Another whoosh.

"What the fuck?" The drunk curses as he tries to scramble to his feet.

He rolls over onto his belly and pushes himself to his hands and knees but that's as far as he gets. A hand painfully wraps around his ankle and crushes it mercilessly. He may have been drunk but he could easily feel the pain shooting up and down his leg now. He lets out a yell of pain, then a second scream of fear, as he gets launched into the sky. His last sight being the ground getting further and further away.

He never feels the stab in his back. Darkness soon claims him and that may have been for the best. He would not be as lucky as the hooker he brought there.

The four figures laugh as they swarm into the motel, blood curdling screams and evil laughter fill the air as they do the horrific job they were sent to do.

Several hours later...

Lights flash and reflect off of windows and shattered glass as radio chatter fills the air. Yellow tape is rolled out to secure the crime scene from the many onlookers who were swiftly gathering. Police, paramedics and coroners litter the area trying to ether sift through the bodies or resurrect the survivors but they were having little to no luck.

"We got another live one!" One of the cops shouts out to the paramedics.

The closest one to him looks over from where he was. "I'll be there as soon as I can! Elevate their legs if you can and turn their head to the side!" He shouts back.

Off to the side, the officer in charge looks over the five body bags and the other eight barley alive victims. All of them were the same. Pale skin, blank expressions and shallow breath. Most of them weren't dehydrated or drunk although some were obviously high on drugs but still, the officer shakes his head and mumbles to himself.

"What the hell could have done something like this?"

"That's what I'd like to know." A female voice announces.

The officer turns around and frowns. "Raven, why the hell are you here?" He apprehensively asks.

Raven frowns and looks over at the bodies. "Take a guess. Mind telling someone who can actually help what happened here?"

The officer turns his back on Raven and grits his teeth. "If I knew, I still wouldn't tell you. How many damn times do we have to tell you freaks we don't need you always butting in?"

Raven opens her mouth to defend herself but a sudden commotion inside of the motel lobby cuts her off. The officer in charge rushes over to see what was going on with Raven hot on his heels. They both stop in their tracks as the paramedics quickly carry a man strapped to a gurney out. His fearful screams pierce the air.

"No! No! Get away from me! Don't touch me please!" He screams and yells as he shakes his head franticly. Whatever he had witnessed had made him go insane, hopefully temporally.

The officer walks over to his gurney and looks down at the man. He wasn't pale and other then going nuts he seemed alright. He looks over at the paramedic. "Let me know the second you get him to calm down enough to speak a normal sentence."

Before the paramedic can respond, the mans voice lowers as he catches a glimpse of Raven. His next words come out calm, very calm. "Look for the M on their heads, they all had one. Look for the M."

Raven was speechless. Was the man even talking to her? Why was he telling her this but freaking out for everyone else? Whatever it was, it was creepy and the officer obviously wasn't happy about it.

"I thought I told you to get out of here." He snarls. "This is a crime scene, I could have you arrested."

Raven looks over to the officer and grins. "You gotta catch me first."

With that, Raven takes off. Within seconds, her figure had vanished in the night sky.

The officer growls under his breath in frustration. "Damn her. At least shes out of the way now."

"Your wrong about her you know." A mysterious voice declares.

The officer spins around in shock. Who had the nerve to talk to him like this? As soon as he sees the man, his jaw drops. All motion in the area stops. This was the first time he had ever made an appearance like this, before this, he was only known for his secretive movements and heroic acts.

"D-dark fighter..." The officer stutters.

Dark fighter glares at the officer. "Shes obviously here to help. You may want to let her do that this time."

Without another word, the dark fighter disappears. The officer swings his head from left to right but no matter what, he couldn't find the mysterious man.

The first blood has been drawn, the war has started.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

(A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'm just very busy and very tired and like I have said before, I will not write if the mood isn't there. I start school in August for creative writing so we will see how that affects my writing. Hope this chapter is living up to the expectations of it's readers.

The0Blind0Writer: That's the idea here, I wanted to bring new ideas to the Gohan/Videl world so we can break away from the usual thing. Hopefully, this will inspire many more people to write.

SierraLarson: Thanks for the help, my spelling never was great but it's getting better.

Shinen no Hikari: I always wondered what would happen if someone took the super hero route but when nobody else really did, I decided to try. Vegeta is going to be one interesting person in this story, you'll see what I mean later on though. And yeah someone let me know about the whole while misspelling thing but the other word I haven't found yet.

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, I do appreciate them!)


	7. A good start

"Speech."

_Thought._

**Flashback.**

(Authors note.)

Special emphasis.

Disclaimer. I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT.

Chapter Seven...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Unstoppable

A good start...

It was late in the morning by the time Bulma had finally woke up. If it wasn't for the fresh smell of coffee in the air then she probably would have stayed down for a few more hours. It had been a long time since she was allowed to sleep through the night, even if it was sleep on a couch. She sits up and stretches her muscles while yawning wide. She glances over at a wall clock and nearly screams.

"What on Earth? It's almost noon!"

She leaps from the couch and runs as fast as her legs will take her into the kitchen. The smell of coffee had to be because of her parents. Sure enough, as she crashes through the door and slides to a halt at the kitchen table she finds her father casually sipping a hot cup of coffee while her mother cleans the appliances and hums a happy tune. Why she cleaned was anyone's guess. They had people and robots that did that for them.

"Ah. Good morning there muffin. Nice to see you up." Bulmas father says.

Bulma catches her breath for a moment then all but yells her questions to her parents. "Wheres Vegeta? Why isn't he blowing something up yet? Did he ever make it home last night? Tell me!"

Dr. Briefs chuckles to himself at his daughters antics as he looks up at her from the days paper. "I guess you haven't seen today's news yet, have you?"

"Do I look like I've read the paper yet? You practically wait for it to be dropped of dad!" Bulma yells.

"Vegeta made it back around the time the paper was delivered dear. He should be resting upstairs in your room actually. We thought you knew." Bulmas mom cheerfully states.

"Then, why didn't he wake me up?" Bulma questions to herself.

"Perhaps he just wanted to surprise you sweetie." Dr. Briefs folds the paper over.

Bulma watches him with a curious glare. "Surprise me? What are you talking about dad?"

Dr. Briefs tosses the news paper over to Bulma and lets the front page answer for him. Bulma looks down at it, then picks it up, reads the title then reads it a second and third time. After a few moments Bulma calmly puts the paper back down on the table and looks straight ahead blankly.

"Sweetie?" Dr. Briefs speaks while tilting his head to the side.

After a second or two more, Bulma falls straight back as she faints. Her mother and father simply watch her fall.

"Oh my." Her mother comments.

The title of the news paper reads simple. 'The Dark Prince of West city.'

Bulma had hoped Vegeta would catch one or two crooks or maybe stop a robbery or something. She never expected Vegeta to not only spend the whole night doing what she asked, but apparently enjoy it while doing it. Him doing something she asked like this was like him dropping down to a knee and proposing in front of everyone and them having an actual wedding. She just couldn't believe it.

Back in her home, Videl squeezes her eyes tight as the rays of sun light pierce through her window and sting her closed eyes. Her head was pounding and she felt like hell. It was almost embarrassing how she was so hungover from so little to drink. Maybe with some luck today Erasa would be just as bad off if not worse. She could use some extra sleep today.

"Wake up, wake up sleepy head!"

"Why?" Was Videls only response.

Erasa cheerfully dances her way over to Videls bed. "Do you even remember last night Videl?"

Videl rolls over and squints her eyes open. Her mouth was dry as ever. "I remember enough. What on Earth was I thinking?"

Erasa giggles. "You weren't thinking, you were relaxing. Something you haven't done since high school. With Gohan."

At the mention of his name a wave of memories flood back into Videls head. What she thought was only a dream was, in fact, real. She had seen Gohan last night and that meant... Videl nearly falls out of bed to check her phone. The screen lights up but reads normal. No new messages or missed calls. She sets her phone back down and quickly regrets the hurried movements. Her head begins to swirl and pound.

Erasa only smirks. "Waiting on a phone call there Videl?" She asks knowingly.

Videl covers her eyes with her hand. "Just shut up and give me something for this headache. Honestly Erasa, how do you drink so much more than me but still act just fine the next day?

Erasa brings Videl some aspirin and water which Videl downs in an instant. "Probably because I've been drinking since junior high. You on the other hand spent all of your time ether training or going out with Gohan."

There was his name again. Videl was getting tired of the mixture of butterflies in her stomach and jackhammers in her head. It made trying to get out of bed one hell of a task. "Erasa, is there some reason why your here? I'm not aware of any business I have to attend to today."

"Well. Actually, there is a few things." Erasa lowers her usual hyper tone to one of slight concern. "There was some stuff in the news today you probably need to hear."

"Oh crap... I totally forgot about that hotel incident." Videls eyes open wide as she looks over to Erasa.

"Yeah... Videl."

She really hated that tone. "Whats wrong Erasa? Spill it."

"It wasn't just that hotel that got hit. It also wasn't just our city." Erasa grabs a remote control and flips on Videls television. There was no need to change the channel. Videl only really watched the news.

Videl could hardly believe her eyes or ears as the news reporter spoke.

"These are the latest images coming in now. As you can see, the attacks last night occurred all over the globe in several different cities. There does not seem to be any particular pattern to the attacks, however, the results are all the same. Multiple victims each seem to have been completely drained of energy. Some were drained so much that their bodies just could not support them any longer and regretfully those victims did not survive. Officials have not released any information on the attacks but several eye witnesses have reported that the assailants all had the same tattoo of the letter M on their foreheads." The images on the television flash from destroyed buildings and overturned cars to cordoned off locations with body bags.

Videl was speechless. Could there actually be a gang out there that was using ki to actually start some sort of war? Not only that, but, how were they steeling peoples energy and why? She may have mastered her own ki but there was just one person she could think of that might posses some answers in all of this. She needed Gohan to call her and fast.

"Erasa, I think Ravens gonna be busy for a while. Can you help keep my schedule as open as possible for a while?"

Erasa perks up slightly. "I might not have to. It looks as though you may be getting some help now." Erasa pulls out the morning paper and holds it up to Videl with her finger pointing to a certain article.

Videl squints to read it then takes the paper from Erasa. "The Dark Prince?"

Erasa pulls the paper back from Videl. "Yep. He's apparently camera shy like the dark fighter but he's not quite as nice. From what I've been able to gather, he could be stronger than you!"

Videl smirks. "Oh please. The only people that might be stronger than me are the ones from the Cell games and without actually fighting against any of them even that's up in the air."

"Well... I'm not good at knowing how strong people are, but, this Dark Prince guy must be strong if he pushed a bus out of his way without touching it."

That had Videls attention. "He did what?"

"He pushed a bus that some criminal stole out of his way by just holding his hand out. He also threw one guy so hard that the guy went right through a brick wall across the street. I'm telling you Videl, I think this guy is stronger than you." Erasa's informative tone let Videl know she wasn't exaggerating.

_'A bus? Sure I can do that but... only the Dark fighter has done something like this. Nobody else that I know of can.' _ Videl thinks over all the possible fighters while biting her thumb but ultimately she keeps coming up short. "Look, if this guy is fighting crime then I wont worry about him. Plus he's all the way in West city so that means that he can just handle things there for me. My first priority is these... M guys."

Erasa walks over to Videls door. "Well, I'll let you do all the Hero stuff. If you need me, I'll be in my office trying to rework your schedule." With that, Erasa leaves Videl in her room.

So much to think about now. Super gangs, new fighters, the upcoming WMAT, Gohan... So much going on in her life and right now, all she could think of was is Gohan would even call her. She was stupid for feeling like she was but she couldn't avoid it. All she could do was try to distract herself from her thoughts. The best way for her to do that, was by training.

"Time to hit the gravity room I guess."

On the other side of the city, Gohan was just waking up as well. He wasn't hung over but he carried heavy bags under his eyes.

"Oh man. I haven't felt this tired in years." He says to himself.

He had stayed up much later than normal trying to trace the movements of those guys that randomly attacked throughout the night but for whatever reason, he simply could not trace them. Were they using ki masking technology or had they somehow advanced to knowing how to do it on their own? He needed to catch one to find out but that was obviously going to be hard.

He was gonna have a hell of a time trying to catch these guys while still conducting research at CC. God knew they were gonna want to see some serious progress at this rate. If these attacks kept up then the government was sure to dispatch their new special forces unit. They were itching for something like this to test their new abilities. Those guys made most of the fighters at the WMAT look like children.

Even Gohan was impressed by their level of progress though. They had adapted a whole new fighting technique that allowed for unit cohesion in combat. They were powerful for humans and were quickly becoming something that only he and the other Z fighters would be able to handle. The humans special forces were good but against a single saiyan? They had a lot to learn still.

Pushing himself up from his bed Gohan moved about his home with the speed and grace of a snail. He just wasn't ready for anything today but the end of it. He hoped this new gang or whatever would rest some so he could do the same. He lumbers his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave. A short while later and he was ready for coffee. He knew it had to be near or past noon but he knew Bulma wouldn't care. After all, she probably was hoping he would be to caught up with a certain someone to even make it to work at all.

Now that woke him up a little. "Oh right!" He says with a snap.

Gohan hurries over to his vest and pulls the little slip with Videls number on it out. He didn't have time to call her but he wanted to at least put her number in his phone before he lost the damn thing. He punches in the digits on his cell phone and hits talk. Before the phone can ring though he ends the call. Now he had her number safely in his phone.

He looked forward to speaking with her again. They had left off on such a bitter note when they were younger, but now? Videl seemed so much more relaxed. At least at that social event. Maybe she wasn't so obsessed anymore. Maybe she was happy knowing she was the strongest unmasked fighter on the planet that she didn't worry about being stronger then the guys from the Cell games.

He could easily tell she wasn't really close to their strength at all but for a human? She was stronger than Yamcha and Krillin and that was saying something. With a little more time she could easily even pass Tien up. The only human Gohan could even think of that would be stronger than Videl, was Raven.

Thinking of her, he did accomplish one thing last night. Raven was definitely using ki masking technology. That explained why he could never track her movements at least. As long as she stayed on the right side of the law though he would have no need to pursue her. Even if he wouldn't mind getting a good glimpse of her backside again.

Gohan shakes his head. He clearly still wasn't all there this morning. How could he go from thinking of Videl to Raven so carelessly? Thoughts like these were what got men in trouble and that was not something he needed. Besides, Raven may have had a nice ass, but Videls was just as good in his opinion. With those and other thoughts filtering through his tired mind Gohan soon realized that he wasn't the only one awake now.

He looks down at himself chuckles. "At least you still work. I was wondering if I was ever going to get one of these again."

Gohan reaches down and adjusts his cock so that it wasn't just trying to fight it's way free from his boxers. A few years ago this would have embarrassed him to tears. Now, however, he came to accept it was just part of growing up. He had used it before anyway and was quite confident in himself now. Although it had been a while and he was in no rush to have sex again. He had very good self control and although he could pick out any type of woman to take to bed, he wouldn't.

Besides, even if he wouldn't admit it, there was only one he really yearned for.

Pushing those thoughts to the side Gohan began getting ready for work again. He flips on the television even though he knew what he would hear. He already knew the new gang in town was all over the place but maybe one of the victims had come to by now and released something he didn't know. Instead, he heard something else that nearly made him keel over.

The reporter on the television had just gone from the top story about the M gang and moved on to their side news.

"In other news today, it seems as though West city may be safe for the time being from this new gang threat. Police and eye witness reports have been coming in about the new Hero in town called 'The Dark Prince.' Police do not have any further information and no photos are available at this time. Police have said however that this new fighter is unlike Raven or the Dark fighter in that, he leaves the crooks cowering in terror instead of apprehended."

Gohan's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. He thought Vegeta was just training last night. What on Earth did Bulma do to convince him to fight crime? Not only that, but, what the Hell was she thinking? Sending Vegeta out into the city to fight was like turning a pit bull bread to do nothing but fight loose around kittens.

"Oh man... Whats next?" He asks himself.

...

Back in the wasteland the four figures had returned long ago. Their master had let several other out after the first successful attack to try his hand at attacking multiple cities at once. The same large, dark figure from before returns to the exact same spot where he was before. He descends to a knee before his master.

"Master. All of our soldiers have returned with precious pure energy." He says in his deep voice.

The short yellow alien opens his eyes and smiles. "Very good. Have the energy delivered to the pod then. I want to send more men out tonight to recruit and gather more energy."

The large figure smiles. "The energy has already been delivered. It had very little effect I'm afraid."

"It doesn't matter. I have waited a very long time just to be able to start gathering energy. I'm sure I can wait a few more days." He lets his eyes slowly close again.

The smile on the large figure quickly fades away and his silent presence soon begins to annoy the yellow alien. "Is there something else?" He snaps.

The large figure rises to his feet as if to reassure himself. "Master, at the rate things are going it would take well over a decade to fill the pod with enough energy."

The yellow aliens eyes bulge open. "How long? Dabura I had more faith in you than that! How could the soldiers have gathered so little energy?" His high pitched voices stings Daburas ears but he refuses to let the pain show.

"The humans they attacked last night were weak. There are stronger ones but it would be wise to send more soldiers in each group. Some of these humans are not to be trifled with." He informs.

The alien eases off slightly and relaxes. "So be it then. I want two groups of ten soldiers dispatched in twelve hours to gather energy from stronger humans and you go out with two more to recruit. I want my army as strong as possible before his resurrection."

The large figure crosses his arm over his midsection and leans forward. "As you command master Babidi. I think I might know just where to go to gather information on some prime recruiting locations."

"Very good then. Today was a good start after all. Keep up the good work Dabura. I just might even give you command of part of the army at this rate."

Dabura responds with a scowl and nothing more as he takes his leave to prepare the Majins. He was not pleased with his masters words but he knew better than to double cross him... yet.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

(A/N: I have not forgotten about legendary but I need a break from it. When I'm ready I'll start and post the next chapter for that but to keep everyone happy, I'm going to work on this one some more since that's what I'm in the mood for. Hope you like and enjoy this!)


End file.
